


Into the movie

by CrazyJanaCat, GittieKittie



Series: Co-work CrazyJanaCat/GittieKittie [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Draco Malfoy/ x-reader - Freeform, F/M, harry potter fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GittieKittie/pseuds/GittieKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movienight turns into a real movie when the characters of Harry Potter become real. And the worst of all, not only the good guys.<br/>A Draco x-reader.<br/>Also other ships included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

We don't own Harry Potter, sadly :(

"Who want's popcorn?" (y/n) asked.

"Yes me, me, me, me!!!" yelled Camille.

"Ooh, me too!" Jamie called, sticking out her hands making grabby motions.

"If everyone wants, I want some too!" said Mary shrugging.

(y/n) flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked to her three friends on the couch with an amused glint in her eyes. "Okay, everyone wants popcorn."

"Yes please!" they all said in chorus.

The four friends were all together in (y/n)'s house for a sleepover and a movie marathon off all 7 movies off Harry Potter.

A popping sound sounded from the kitchen indicating the popcorn was almost ready. Camille cheered at the sound, making her friends laugh. She has short ginger hair, big brown eyes with freckled skin. she could easily belong to the Weasley family.

"It's just popcorn," Mary chuckled. she looked with amusement in her big blue eyes at her enthusiastic friend. Mary was a very fragile looking figure but she was stronger than she appeared to be. Her straight brown hair reached down to her middle.

"Just popcorn?! This happens to be (y/n)'s amazing homemade popcorn!" Jamie spoke indignantly. Jamie was two or three years older than the others but was just as young at heart. if not younger... She was tall and skinny, with short blond hair, partly shaved at the left side of her head and grey eyes.

"Jamie, behave yourself," (y/n) scolded. Her words were reinforced by loud thunder.

"Is that storm still going on?" Camille asked.

"That scared the crap out of me!" Jamie wheezed. Pressing her hand against her chest as if checking if it was still beating.

(y/n) rolled her eyes and said: "Yeah, I hope it doesn't ruin our movie night."

She got three affirmative nods back.


	2. The storm

(y/n)’s POV  
"Do you think he would have done it? I mean Draco." Hermione asked Harry in the movie.  
"Of course not! He's a freaking coward!" Jamie replied to the movie character, rolling her eyes.  
" Take it back!!!!! It was brave to ignore the command of Voldemort!" I yelled at my friend.  
"Ssht. don't say his name." Mary and Camille whispered mockingly.  
"It was always Snape." Harry continued undisturbed. "I did nothing."   
"He's the real coward," I said offended.  
"Can't argue you there," Jamie replied lazily.  
"Hey. No one is a coward. And now shut the f**ck up or we miss the end." Camille said irritated.  
"I have stolen the real horecrux." Hermione read of the piece of paper.  
"Who did it again?" Camille asked.  
"Who did what?" Jamie asked bluntly.  
"Stealing the horecrux." Mary said.  
"They didn't f**cking say it so shut up!" I replied annoyed.  
"Sh*t she said the answer!" Jamie yelled out.  
"Who was it?!" all three of us looked curiously at the blonde.  
"I don't know." Jamie shrugged.  
She got three pillows in her face.  
"How do you not know!!!" I asked astounded.  
"It was RHB or REB, maybe RAB. Something like that." Jamie cried out. trying to protect her face from more pillow attacks.  
"Actually, Harry and Hermione should be a cute couple." Camille said suddenly. At this moment of the movie, epic music was playing and the view zoomed out watching Harry and Hermione standing on top of the astronomy tower.  
"Yeah, we all know you've got a crush on Ron." Mary chuckled.  
Camille sighed dreamily and looked mesmerized to the screen while a close up of Ron was showing. All three friends chuckled and shook their heads at each other.  
When the movie ended, Camille finally spoke: "Yeah, but Mary, you got a crush on Zabini and he is how much showed in the movie?"  
"Not often enough," Mary complained.  
"Wait... who's Zabini?" Jamie asked at the same time.  
"The most beautiful guy in the whole world!!" Mary replied with a shocked expression.  
"Draco's best friend." I explained when I saw Jamie's blank look.  
"Weren't those Crab and Goyle?" Jamie wondered confused.  
"No!" We said in chorus.  
"Oh. But..."  
"Just pop in the next movie." Mary said quickly before another dumb question could be asked.  
I did as I was told and a grey scene full of dementors appeared. When Snape came into view Jamie snickered: "Wow he doesn't look happy, and he's even headmaster now."  
"Yeah well, some people are never happy." Camille said shrugging.  
"Especially after they killed someone." Mary said.  
"He didn't want to kill him. Dumbledore made him do it." I replied darkly.  
"Spoiler alert~" Jamie sang.  
"We should act as if we never saw this movie." Camille complained.  
"Ah, just shut up. everybody knows that." I said laughing.

We watched the movie continue without any more interruptions till the scene when Voldemort walks between the corpses of kobolds with Nagini at his side.  
"Oh there is Draco!!" I cheered. "See, he looks... sad. He doesn't want to be the bad guy. He has no choice."  
"Oh there is the guy without a nose!!" Jamie mocked. "See, he looks... angry. He definitely wants to be a bad guy. He has a choice."  
"Bully," I mumbled annoyed, earning a chuckle from the blonde.  
The first part of Deathly Hallows came and went and we put on the second part. Finally the scene of the movie came were we had been waiting for the whole day and we all spoke the words along with McGonagall: "I always wanted to use that spell!!" Right in that moment a huge lightning bolt struck the whole street and everything became black.  
 


	3. Unexpected visitors

(y/n)'s POV  
I groaned at the continued poking in my side and tried to open my eyes. In the end, I had to give up because of the sudden pounding in the back of my head.  
"Are you okay?" a vaguely recognizable feminine voice asked worriedly.  
A cool hand was held against my forehead while the person standing over me started a quite conversation with someone else. I couldn't hear what they were saying but the voice that replied sounded male and equally worried.  
I opened my eyes carefully, fearing the headache to return and looked at the curly brown mess of Hermione Granger's hair. "Am I dreaming?" I asked confused.  
"Is everything alright?" Harry Potter asked, standing behind Hermione.  
"What the fudge! Camille is a guy!!" Jamie yelled shocked, staring at Ron Weasley.  
"Hey, what?! Camille yelled, sitting up beside me. "I'm 100% girl!"  
"Then who... Sh*t a burglar!" Jamie yelled. before noticing the other two, three, six. "... Are we getting kidnapped?"  
I rolled my eyes and went to the two still unconscious Slytheringuys that laid a bit further. I recognized them to be Blaise Zabini and... the one and only Draco Malfoy. I knelt down and asked Hermione to look after them. She came to sit next to me and mumbled:   
"They probably aren't going to like this." She examined them anyway and said to me that they were alright. Then she went to the Weasley twins to look after them.  
"What the f*ck happened." Jamie wondered out loud while she walked to the twins as well.  
"Well, I guess that there was an accident with a spell or something and that we came down here in your room... where are we?" Hermione asked.  
"London. And no spell... Only a storm and a lightning that struck my tv while we were watching Harry Potter..." I said awkwardly.  
"Why would you watch that dumbass." Draco grumbled with a pained expression on his waking face. Startling me.  
"Cause they made 8 movies about him?" Jamie replied uncertainly.  
"Movies?" Blaise asked confused. He was also waking up.  
I helped the two Slytherins on their feet while I tried to explain what happened. Luckily for me, Mary just handed them the DVD. Only Hermione and Harry seemed to understand what the small boxes meant.  
"Are you stalking us?" Ron asked.  
The two Slytherins just rolled their eyes while Hermione glared at Ron. "  
No Ron, they aren’t."  
"So, why is Harry's face on all the boxes."  
"I don't get it either." Harry muttered.  
"Yeah if someone's face belongs on the box it must be mine." Draco said cockily.  
"Or mine." Blaise said.  
I chuckled while Jamie replied:   
"Yeah, cause everyone loves a movie about assholes..."  
Everyone except the purebloods laughed.  
Just at that moment the Weasley twins started waking up.   
"Oh I must stop testing my own candy's." One of them groaned.  
"Great, we can explain it all again..." Camille complained.  
"You didn't explain anything!!" Ron cried out.  
"Just shut up." Malfoy replied annoyed. "She just explained everything." He said nodding towards me.   
A small blush crept up on my cheeks while realization hit me. Draco Malfoy noticed me...  
"If everything is explained, than how come I still don't understand why freaking movie characters are suddenly real?!" Jamie cried out. "And who's going to tell the actors?"  
"Nobody!!" Hermione and I cried out at the same time. "That would be a disaster!!!"  
"So... What would be a disaster and where are we?" The Weasley-twins said in chorus. "And who is that hot chick." they said nodding towards Jamie.  
"...Goddamn twins," the blond girl grumbled blushing, glaring at her feet.  
"That is Jamie." I said. "And these are Mary and Camille. I'm (y/n)."  
"Oh, we are..."  
"Fred and George. With your brother Ron and Hermione and Harry. And those two Slytherins are Draco and Blaise." I just said.  
The all looked stunned.  
"Did she just use legilimency?"  
"Nope! She used movie knowledge." Jamie cheers enthusiastically holding up a DVD-box.  
"Why is Harry's face on the front side of that box?" One of the twins asked.  
"See, explain all over again." Camille sighed.  
"Maybe this time in a good way." Ron grumbled.  
"Just shut up Weasley." Malfoy shouted.  
"Let’s just say because he's famous." Jamie replied rolling her eyes.  
"Oh yeah, the boy who survived..." Blaise grumbled.   
"Complain at J.K. Rowling. she invented him that way." Jamie chuckled.  
"Okay," I said before this would become an unending argument between them. "Who want a cup of tea so we can discuss this properly?"  
"Oh me, me me!!!" Camille cheered.  
"Oh me too, me too!!" Jamie yelled. sticking her arm in the air.  
"Well if everyone wants..."  
I just rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen. Chuckling about one of the twins mumbling:   
"Weird people.."  
"Wait, let me help you." I looked over my shoulder and looked surprised at Draco who came after me. I saw the same confused expression on everyone else's face.  
"Draco helping?" Blaise asked surprised.  
"Does he know she's a muggle?" Hermione said.  
"Yeah I know that." He groaned. "It's just faster when I do it."   
With a sweep of his wand he made the tea and waited next to me in the kitchen.  
"It must be great to be a wizard." Jamie mumbled.  
"Do you want to see some real magic?" Fred asked.   
"No!" Hermione and I shouted together.  
"Why not? Oh never mind." Jamie said.  
I heard a faint chuckle next to me and looked confused at Draco. He was very nice... Weird.  
"Draco, mate. Everything alright?" Blaise asked unsure? He and Mary walked towards us.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked confused.  
"Because you're nice to a muggle." I said. "Or because you're nice at all. Most people seem to think you're a total ass."  
"And you?" He just said.  
"Misunderstood maybe. And maybe you tried to let everyone think you're an ass." I walked away from him towards Hermione so I could ask her a burning question that just popped up in my mind.  
"Well, if I tried, it certainly worked." He mumbled.  
"It's not as if the world is all black and white," Jamie told him. "You become who you are, or who you supposed to be because of the people around you."  
"She finally said something smart." Mary mumbled.  
"F*ck you! I'm school smart!"  
"Hermione?" I asked hesitant.  
"Yes?" She looked up curiously from the DVD's that she was examining.  
"If you are all here, does that mean that the whole magic world is now in our world?"  
"I really don't know." She said.  
Everyone went silent. The brilliant Hermione Granger didn't know the answer.  
We decided to went to bed. I let the Gryffindors and my friends sleep upstairs while the Slytherins could take the couch. Mary and I decided to stay awake and do some resource on the pc. Hermione probably tried something to upstairs. Unfortunately, Mary was too tired to stay awake so I ended up alone.   
"Thanks." A familiar voice said from behind me.   
I looked up. "For what Draco?" I asked unsure.  
"For being nice. You seem to know how Blaise and I are so I don't get why you are." He levitated Mary next to Blaise in the couch and sat down next to me.  
"Why shouldn't I? It wasn't like you two had a choice. Everyone expected you to be asses. You were dropped in the basement like you were punished and Voldemort lives in your house."  
He cringed when I said his name but didn't say a word. "If you say it that way..."  
"Why are you nice to me?" I asked.  
"I don't know." He shrugged. "It just seemed right."  
Jamie's POV  
"Dibs on Jamie!" the Weasley twins called out in sync.  
I tensed up when they both threw an arm over my shoulder and quickly jumped towards Camille.  
"Dibs on Camille and the wall!" I yelled, clinging to the shorter redhead.  
"We were first," George told me, grinning evilly.  
I didn't really have a comeback for that.  
"Damn," I mumbled, letting go of Camille reluctantly and walking over to where the twins were laying out my sleeping bag.  
"Dibs on Ron!" Camille cheered, winking at the youngest Weasley boy who blushed and went to sit next to her.  
I cast one last betrayed look at my supposed friend and went to sit between the two twins, who both smirked at me and winked.  
"Try something and I'll show you the beautiful magic of a knee in the balls," I whispered threateningly.  
"A challenge," Fred chuckled.  
"We're up for it," George chuckled.  
"I'm so screwed," I mumbled to myself before crawling in the sleeping bag and pulling even my head in the cocoon.  
Draco's POV  
It was all so confusing. (y/n) tried to explain how the DVD worked but I still didn't get it. That's why she decided to show me the first movie of Potter. She found it very funny I guess cause every time when I gave some sneering comment on Potter or his friends she chuckled. I didn't use cruel names for them because the one time I did that she send me a death glare where the Avadakedavra curse was nothing compared with. She was nice company and we sat close by each other on the couch, Blaise and Mary took the most of it. She was laying curled up onto my chest, neither one of us found it strange. It just felt right. We came to the part in that... movie where Potter and I first met. It was weird to look at but it explained how she knew me so well.   
"I tried to be nice to him." I mumbled.  
"I know. I always say that. It was just Ron being a dickhead and ruined the moment." She looked up at me and gave me a bright smile.   
"So you always said I was a good guy?" I asked chuckling.  
"No. you were an ass on some moments, like when you called Hermione a Mudblood. That wasn't nice."  
I sighed. "No, it wasn't nice at all. That's why I didn't call her that after third year."  
"Oh so the punch in your face wasn't the reason?" Now she chuckled.  
"No, but it hurt." I brought my hand to my nose. When I thought about that moment it always started to throb painfully.  
"Oh, well you deserved that." She shrugged but gave me a small squeeze in my knee. I knew she didn't mean anything wrong with it so I just mumbled something in agreement.  
"But you keep your mouth shut to Granger."   
"I promise."


	4. The others

(y/n)'s POV  
When I woke up of the best dream I ever had I noticed confused that I laid in the couch on the chest of... Draco. It wasn't a dream!  
"Good morning." He mumbled. It seemed he was up a little longer than me. "Did you sleep well?" He looked down at me with his beautiful stormy grey eyes. It was just the two of us. The others were still asleep.  
"Yeah. You're a great pillow." I said while I gave him a blushing smile. I still couldn't believe he was sitting next to me.  
He chuckled and answered: "Well, I slept worse. You've got a great couch." He winked at me and my blush became worse.  
"You're inveterate." I mumbled. But I couldn't deny I liked it when he was flirty. "Do you want something to eat? I can make some breakfast. Or I could buy something. I guess you all must be hungry. You came from a battle when you popped up in my place."  
He became a bit paler. "Oh, the battle." He mumbled. "I actually hope that he isn't here with us.." Just at that moment the screaming started outside. Bright flashes came with it. It seemed that they weren't the only wizards that came to our world. "Stay behind me (y/n)." Draco said while he stood up. He threw a pillow to Blaise who woke up also. "Get Potter, Granger and the Weasleys. We've got visitors."  
Blaise nodded, immediately awake, and took Mary with him. "Potter, get up!" I heard the faint voice of Blaise saying. "They're fighting downstairs."  
"Fred, George. Stay with the girls and protect them." Harry said. Draco peeked through the window and cursed. He definitely recognized someone.  
"Who is it Draco? Who did you see?"  
"My dad." He said coldly. I took a few steps back. His dad wasn't really into muggles and I was a bit afraid Draco would go to see him. He turned around. "(y/n) go upstairs and don't come down until me or one of the others get you alright?" His face was without any expression but I saw something in his eyes. Fear I think. I just nodded and went upstairs, crossing the wizards that came down the stairs. I held Hermione a second with me.  
"Please. Look after Draco and Blaise. Don't let them do something stupid."  
"I do what I can." She mumbled. Another light flash came from outside. Green.  
"(y/n) why are you still on the stairs?!" I heard Draco yell.  
"Alright! Alright. Just be careful." I looked over my shoulder. Worried.  
"I promise." He gave me a small smile before he went outside. I went to my room where Mary, Camille and Jamie sat. Fred and George were showing some harmless spells to impress Jamie. I sat down on my bed and looked worried towards the door. I didn't like it that they were all outside and we couldn't do a thing. At this moment I really hated that I was a muggle. Outside the fight kept going on and I started to bit my nails. It was a terrible habit but I couldn't stop with it. Always when I was stressed out I did it. Suddenly it was quiet. I looked up from my nails and gave the two Weasleys a worried look.  
"I think the fight is over." George said. Downstairs I heard a lot of people talking.  
"I go to see who's in my house." I said determined. I went downstairs without hesitating or listening to the wizards who tried to keep me in the room. I bumped into Draco when I went down the stairs.  
"Didn't I say to you to wait till I came and get you out the room?" He asked with an amused frown. He had a scratch on his left temple and now it was my time to frown.  
"Didn't I say to be careful." I gently touched the scratch and he shrunk a little bit. "Come on. I 'll take care of it." I walked past him and went to the bathroom. I saw some people who were members of the order of the phoenix. They seemed surprised that Draco walked behind me without any insults. I saw Remus and Tonks sitting on the couch and Blaise went upstairs to get Mary I suppose. Also Mrs. Weasley was here. She came straight to me and I was surprised to see that she was smaller than me.  
"You must be (y/n)." She said. "Harry told me you said we could stay here till we found a place to live. I wanted to thank you. But first. Where are your parents? Are they okay with it?" I froze and felt Draco's hand on my shoulder, comforting.  
"I live on my own. My mother is never at home. So it doesn't matter that you all stay here. I like it."  
"Oh my dear." She exclaimed. "We look after you and your friends and we all appreciate what you do for us." I smiled and walked to the bathroom with Draco right behind me.  
"If you need someone to talk to." He said with a comforting smile.  
"Thanks." I said. "Now. Let me see that scratch." I took a wet tissue and washed the blood away.  
"You know I just could use a healing spell?" He said amused.  
"Yeah. But you didn't so I clean the blood up. Who did it?" I asked curious.  
"My aunt." He spat. "It was meant for Granger."  
"Bellatrix used the cruciatuscurse on you?" I said shocked.  
"It wasn't the first time." He said coldly. "She finds it funny to make other people suffer."  
"Oh Draco.." I said.  
"You don't need to pity me (y/n)." He said harsh.  
"I don't pity you." I said. "I just care for you. And something like that isn't right."  
He sighed. "I deserve it. I'm just as cruel as them (y/n). You must see that."  
I looked at him. Shocked. "You aren't cruel Draco and I never wanted to hear you say that again." He just rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. Right at that moment there was a fight between Blaise and Ron. It was about something really stupid and both Mary and Camille tried to stop them.  
"Oh great." I mumbled. "Do you want to take a walk?" I asked hopefully.  
"I know something better." He grinned. "Do you want to see London from in the sky?"  
I frowned. "What do you have in mind?" I asked curious.  
"I've got my broom." He winked and walked with me to my garden.  
"I don't see any broom Draco. And actually, I'm kind of afraid of heights." I said hesitating.  
"I'll protect you." He said while he put his arm around my waist. "Accio broom." He said. "Now I've got my broom." He said cockily, catching the broom that flied right at him.  
I chuckled. "Okay. I trust you. But I promise you it will not be your best day when you let me fall."  
"I'll never let you fall. I promise." He looked me in the eyes and I saw he meant it.  
"I'll always will have your back. I promise." I replied. He helped me on the broom.  
"Just hold on to me. Alright (y/n)?" He asked worried.  
"Yes. I just hold on to you and don't let you go." I replied. I placed my arms around his muscular chest and buried my head in his back. I was scared but I trusted him. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this. I send a quick message to Jamie where I was just before I did this so they wouldn't be worried.  
"Okay. Here we go." Draco said. He kicked the broom of and we went into the sky. I kept my eyes closed till we hung still. "(y/n). You can open your eyes now." Draco chuckled. I think he found it quite amusing that I held him that close. I did as he said and looked surprised around. It was beautiful. The sunset was just getting started and went down behind the mountains and a cool lake. We weren't in London anymore but it didn't matter.  
"It's beautiful Draco." I mumbled.  
"Yes, it is." He looked over his shoulder and gave me a bright smile. "I actually hope that we don't need to return. I like it here."  
"I hope it to." I agreed. We stared silently at the sunset till the full moon came above the mountains and we flew back to my house.  
Draco's POV  
"(y/n) there you are!" Granger, I mean. Hermione said while she saw us landing in the backyard. "Molly just finished the meal." She smiled at her. Then her eyes went to me. "Draco." She said a bit colder. "Because you and Blaise helped us with the deatheaters we want a trust." (y/n) coughed and gave her a small glare. Just enough to make Hermione change her request. "Okay. We want to try to become friends. But only because our friends here very like you two."  
"Let's give it a shot." I said with a nonchalant shrug. Potter and Weasley were more irritating then her and would be a bigger challenge to be nice too. Hermione went inside and I looked at (y/n).  
"I'm proud of you." She said. "And when Ron or one of the others is being difficult I handle them." She gave me a wink and walked towards the door. "Are you coming?" I walked with my hands in my pockets towards her and together we entered the room. I saw a lot of familiar faces. McGonagall came towards us.  
"Ah mister Malfoy. And you must be (y/n)." She said smiling. "I'm happy to see you two. Ms. Granger explained to us what happened and we think it's irreversible. That means that everything from our world is transferred to this world. Including Hogwarts and our houses. We just checked everything. That's why we decided to take you all with us to a safe house. Lord Voldemort is still powerful and we want you to be safe. Also because you know everything of his weakness we think it's smart to take you to a there. A few of us will protect you while the others gonna fight the Dark Lord." She waited for an answer.  
"When do we leave?" (y/n) said.


	5. The safe house

Draco's POV  
After I left (y/n) asleep, an idea of Hermione because she would be up the whole night if nobody put did it, I went downstairs. Blaise was waiting for me. He had done the same thing with Mary. He looked worried.  
"Drake. What if we don't survive it? Who will look after them?" His face was full of pain. The chance that we would survive was small. We were traitors.  
"You will survive." Hermione and Ginny walked towards us. "But if it comforts you. We will look after them. They are our friends to. Besides. We promised them to look after you. So don't worry. You both will survive this battle." Hermione added.  
"Don't make us regret that." Ginny said with a look towards me. She seemed to like Blaise more than me. I understood that, I hadn't been nice to her and her family the past six years. We disappeared to Hogwarts and came in a huge chaos. Everyone was preparing for the fight. Hermione left me, Blaise and Ginny and went to Harry. I saw her laying her hand on his arm and the girl next to me grumbled something. I rolled my eyes. Potter wasn't interested in Hermione. They saw each other more like siblings. I heard Miss Weasley talking about it with her husband. Beside, Hermione was probably more interested in someone who did use his brains.  
"Come on." I said while I pushed her towards the great hall. "Let's help the others."  
"Mister Malfoy, mister Zabini." Slughorn walked towards us. "The headmistress is looking for you. She wants you to help with the evacuation of the other Slytherins. This way." He walked towards the dungeons where a bunch of Slytherins were staying. Pansy looked at me and frowned. She didn't knew what to think. She didn't want to fight against the Dark Lord but she didn't want to fight with him either. When she saw Blaise and me she must have known we didn't fight with the Dark Lord. She didn't say a thing and followed our instructions to leave the castle.  
"Be safe Drakey." She put a quick kiss on my lips before she left. Stunned I saw her disappearing.  
"Wow dude, I hope (y/n) will not hear this." Blaise said laughing. I became paler then I already was. I didn't want to lose my change with (y/n).  
"You keep your mouth shut." I said harshly. He still laughed and shrugged.   
"Sure Drakey." He said teasingly. I would have hit him if not right at that moment a loud voice came in my head.  
"Hand over Harry Potter and you will be saved. Otherwise we kill everyone in this school who's at his side." The Dark Lord's voice said. I saw a lot of people putting their hands on their ears, trying to shut him out. Me and Blaise knew that it was useless so we went to the great hall where everyone was waiting for the battle to begin. When they didn't get any response the battle started with a loud bang. Probably the giants who had joined his side. We knew they were coming. We knew everything so we were prepared. I knew I had to save my mother. She didn't wanted to be part of this all.  
"Let's find her." Blaise said. Knowing who I was thinking off. I hoped she wouldn't be mad if she heard I liked a muggleborn guardian. But first things first. She wouldn't come here till Potter would be called death.  
"No." I said. "She will survive. Let's help all Potters friends." I sighed. They were partly our friends to now. But I still didn't liked Weasley. A green light went just a few centimeters beside me and it was because of Blaise that it didn't hit me.  
"Look out you!! Stupid fool. (y/n) kills me if something happens to you." He sent a stupefy to the deatheater who attacked us. The fight was heavy and more chaotic then the school already had been. Everywhere were light flashes. Green, red, blue. Blaise and I fought side a side. Saving Luna and Ginny's life when my aunt attacked them. She didn't saw that we were the one who did that. Luckily. It was the moment when the Dark Lord gave Harry a second chance to come to him that the peace returned. We all went to the great hall. There were several victims. People I didn't knew and people I knew. I saw a kid from Slytherin laying with some crying friends of him around. I was their prefect so me and Blaise went to them and tried to comfort them. It was completely new for me and when I did it the only persons that were on my mind were my mother and (y/n). I hoped my mother was okay. She was the only one of my family who supported me all the time.  
"Have you seen Harry?" Ginny and Hermione walked towards us. Worried. We shook our heads. Probably he was already going to the Dark Lord. "He didn't say goodbye. What if something goes wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
"Relax Gin." Hermione and Blaise said together.  
"He's Potter. The boy who lived. He will survive this. You'll see." I said while walking a few meters from the mourning children away. "What are the numbers?"  
"They're still with much more." Hermione said. "We lost ten people on our side. I don't know the most of them but it were old students mostly. Much more deatheaters are captured. Your aunt tried to kill Ron. She failed luckily but he's injured and sent home already. He was hit with sectumsempra." Ginny started to cry. Her brother was almost death. Blaise put a comforting arm around her and tried to make her stop crying.  
"Harry Potter is dead!!" The loud voice said for the second time in our head. Everyone went outside. Hagrid had Potter in his arms. I hoped he was okay. He looked very... dead.  
"No!!! Harry!!!" Ginny cried out. Blaise held her with him. If she ran to him it would be her dead. I scanned the deatheaters around the Dark Lord. Searching for my mother while he gave a speech about giving up. Longbottem must be a hero just at the moment I saw her. She recognized me and made a come here motion. I shook my head and made clear that I would stay here and she must run. She nodded and disappeared together with my father. The Dark Lord was a bit confused but kept speaking. I was tired of his speech and I wasn't the only one. Longbottem killed Nagini with Gryffindors sword and the fight was heavier than before. While everyone ran inside me and Blaise went to Harry who was put on the ground when the fight started again. He was alive we saw so we helped him on his legs.   
"Where is he?" He asked. His wand ready so he could go and defeat the Dark Lord.  
We leaded him to the great hall where the fight took place. Miss Weasley just killed Bellatrix when we arrived. She deserved it. She was a horrible woman. The fight between Potter and the Dark Lord started but my attention was caught by Fenrir who was attacking Ginny and Hermione. Me and Blaise went straight to them.   
"Stupefy!" I yelled. I missed him just a little but hit another deatheater. It was enough to distract him. Hermione hit him with Petrificus totalus. After us there was a big boom, a high scream and suddenly a bright light that blinded us all.


	6. The battle

Draco's POV:

After I left (y/n) asleep, an idea of Hermione because she would be up the whole night if nobody put her asleep, I went downstairs. Blaise was waiting for me. He had done the same thing with Mary. He looked worried.

"Drake. What if we don't survive it? Who will look after them?" His face was full of pain. The chance that we would survive was small. We were traitors.

"You will survive." Hermione and Ginny walked towards us. "But if it comforts you. We will look after them. They ard our friends to. Besides. We promised them to look after you. So don't worry. You both will survive this battle." Hermione added.

"Don't make us regret that." Ginny said with a look towards me. She seemed to like Blaise more than me. I understood that, I hadn't been nice to her and her family the past six years. We dissapeared to Hogwarts and came in a huge chaos. Everyone was preparing for the fight. Hermione left me, Blaise and Ginny and went to Harry. I saw her laying her hand on his arm and the girl next to me grumbled something. I rolled my eyes. Potter wasn't interested in Hermione. They saw eachother more like siblings. I heard Miss Weasley talking about it with her husband. Beside, Hermione was probably more interested in someone who did use his brains.

"Come on." I said while I pushed her towards the great hall. "Let's help the others."

"Mister Malfoy, mister Zabini." Slughorn walked towards us. "The headmistress is looking for you. She wants you to help with the evacuation of the other Slytherins. This way." He walked towards the dungeons where a bunch of Slytherins were staying. Pansy looked at me and frowned. She didn't knew what to think. She didn't want to fight against the Dark Lord but she didn't want to fight with him eather. When she saw Blaise and me she must have known we didn't fight with the Dark Lord. She didn't say a thing and followed our instructions to leave the castle.

"Be safe Drakey." She put a quick kiss on my lips before she left. Stunned I saw her disappearing.

"Wow dude, I hope (y/n) will not hear this." Blaise said laughing.

I became paler then I already was. I didn't want to lose my change with (y/n)."You keep your mouth shut." I said harshly.

He still laughed and shrugged. "Sure Drakey."

I would have hit him if not right at that moment a loud voice came in my head.

"Hand over Harry Potter and you will be saved. Otherwise we kill everyone in this school who's at his side." The Dark Lord's voice said. I saw a lot of people putting their hands on their ears, trying to shut him out. Me and Blaise knew that it was useless so we went to the great hall where everyone was waiting for the battle to begin.

When they didn't get any respons the batle started with a loud bang. Probably the giants who had joined his side. We knew they were coming. We knew everything so we were prepared. I knew I had to save my mother. She didn't wanted to be part of this all.

"Let's find her." Blaise said. Knewing who I was thinking off. I hoped she wouldn't be mad if she heared I liked a muggleborn guardian. But first things first. She wouldn't come here till Potter would be called death.

"No." I said. "She will survive. Let's help all Potters friends." I sighed. They were partly our friends to now. But I still didn't liked Weasley. A green light went just a few centimeters beside me and it was because of Blaise that it didn't hit me.

"Look out you!! Stoopid fool. (y/n) kills mee if something happens to you." He sent a paralitis to the deatheather who attacked us. The fight was heavy and more chaotic then the school already had been.

Everywhere were light flashes. Green, red, blue. Blaise and I fought side a side. Saving Luna and Ginny's life when my aunt attacked them. She didn't saw that we were the one who did that. Luckily. It was the moment when the Dark Lord gave Harry a second chance to come to him that the peace returned. We all went to the great hall. There were several victims. People I didn't knew and people I knew. I saw a kid from Slytherin laying with some crying friends of him around. I was their prefect so me and Blaise went to them and tried to comfort them. It was completely new for me and when I did it the only persons that were on my mind were my mother and (y/n). I hoped my mother was okay. She was the only one of my family who supported me all the time.

"Did you seen Harry?" Ginny and Hermione walked towards us. Worried. We shook our heads. Probably he was already going to the Dark Lord. "He didn't say goodbey. What if something goes wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Relax Gin." Hermione and Blaise said together.

"He's Potter. The boy who lived. He will survive this. You'll see." I said while walking a few meters from the mourning children away. "What are the numbers?"

"They're still with much more." Hermione said. "We left ten people on our side. I don't know the most of them but it were old students mostly. Much more deatheathers are captured. Your aunt tried to kill Ron. She failed luckily but he's injured and sent home already. He was hit with sectumsempra."

Ginny started to cry. Her brother was almost death. Blaise put a comforting arm around her and tried to make her stop crying.

"Harry Potter is death!!" The loud voice said for the second time in our head. Everyone went outside. Hagrid had Potter in his arms. I hoped he was okay. He looked very... death.

"No!!! Harry!!!" Ginny cried out. Blaise held her with him. If she run to him it would be her death. I scanned the deatheathers around the Dark Lord. Searching for my mother while he gave a speech about giving up. Longbottom must be a hero just at the moment I saw her. She recognized me and made a come here motion. I shook my head and made clear that I would stay here and she must run. She nodded and disappeared together with my father. The Dark Lord was a bit confused but kept speaking. I was tired of his speech and I wasn't the only one. Longbottom killed Nagini with Gryffoendors sword and the fight was heavier then before. While everyone ran inside me and Blaise went to Harry who was put on the ground when the fight started again. He was alive we saw so we helped him on his leggs. 

"Where is he?" He asked. His wand readdy so he could go and defeat the Dark Lord."

We leaded him to the great hall where the fight took place. Miss Weasley just killed Bellatrix when we arrived. She deserved it. She was a bad woman. The fight between Potter and the Dark Lord started but my attention was caught by Fenrir who was attacking Ginny and Hermione. Me and Blaise went straight to them. 

"Paralitis!" I yelled. I missed him just a little but hit an other deatheather. It was enough to distract him. Hermione hit him with Petrificus totalus. After us there was a big boom, a high scream and suddenly a bright light that blinded us all.


	7. A new begin

y/n)'s POV  
When I woke up it was eleven thirty. At night. I stood up. Confused. Where was I. It was when I saw the picture of me and Draco on the broom that my memory came back. I walked immediately down the stairs where I heard some noises.  
"I hope they are alright. I don't like it that they're all fighting and we are babysitting Teddy." I think it was Fred who said it. I entered the room and they looked up from something they were doing. "Hey (y/n). Did we woke you up?" Fred asked.  
"I told you we must be more quite." Jamie entered the room with three cups of hot chocolate. "I shall make you some to." She put the cups on the table and went back to the kitchen.  
"Kreacher. Just let me do it."  
"No. The master said Kreacher must help you so Kreacher does." I heard from the kitchen. I walked inside and saw the house elf making some hot chocolate. Jamie just went to the twins after shrugging her shoulders and let me alone with Kreacher.  
"Hellow Kreacher. Didn't you want to fight with your master?" I asked. Remembering the detail from in the book.  
"Oh yes. But the master said Kreacher must keep an eye on you and stay safe. And Hermione, she wants me to call her Hermione, said that it was safer here."  
"They've got a point." I mumbled. "You are safer here."  
"Yeah. But Kreacher wants to help the master." He said.  
"Than just go. I now for sur that your master will appreciate that." He looked enthusiastic.   
"Yes, Kreacher will go." Before he disappeared I asked him to wait for a second.  
"Kreacher. Would you please look after all of them. Including Blaise and Draco?" I hesitated for a moment. "And will you be careful?" I gave him a quick kiss on his head. He smiled and nodded before he disappeared. I walked back into the living room with my hot chocolate and some cookies. "Who want some cookies?" I asked. When I sat down in the couch beside the fire I looked for the second time at the picture and I sighed. "Fred, George. Do you know something from the battle?" I asked worriedly. I didn't want something to happen to one of them but I was most worried over Draco and Blaise. They were traitors. Both sides could hit them with spells. One by accident but still.  
"No. We don't know anything. Only that the fight has started an hour ago." We waited in silence. I was tired but I couldn't sleep because of all the stress. I knew why Draco put me asleep. I was grateful therefore. I just looked at the picture. Suddenly George asked:  
"Are that you and the ferret? What are you doing?" He took place right beside me and watched at the picture. Jamie and Fred followed.  
"He isn't a ferret you know." I said, defending him.  
"He has been one." Started Fred.   
"Yeah in fourth year." George ended.  
"I know. And that was cruel. Draco didn't deserve that."  
They looked at me. Stunned.   
"Okay. You must be talking about some other Malfoy then we are..."  
"No," Jamie said. "She got a crush on Draco since the beginning. He can't do anything wrong in her eyes."  
"That isn't true. I just tell him when he's wrong and he will listen."  
"No way." They answered in chorus. "That isn't Draco Malfoy, the bouncing ferret." I just rolled my eyes and ignored them. Half an hour later the stressful peace became stressful unease because of an injured Ron. His brothers took him upstairs and I watched at Molly who followed them. Now I was terrified for the others their wellbeing. I walked around the room. Nervously while Jamie was watching me.  
"Just sit down (y/n)." She said, rolling with her eyes. "Everything will be alright. Draco is a great wizard and he got Blaise and Hermione watching over him. So don't worry." I looked at her. Yeah he got them but is was a damned war and it was dangerous. Why was she so calm? The time crept away and I became more and more stressed. Molly was still busy healing Ron and his brothers were sent back down. They sat in the couch next to Jamie, also stressed. I think it was three hours later when a loud plop was heard. Hermione and Ginny appeared in the room, full of dust. We jumped up and I looked at them, scared.  
"Everyone is alright." Mione said immediately. "Draco is just checking on his mom together with Blaise while Harry is trying to take Luna and Neville here so we are all together. I sighed in relief and looked again at the picture. This time with a smile.   
"Let me make you some hot chocolate." I walked to the kitchen. "Did you see Kreacher out there?" I asked while took the milk and cacao.   
"Yeah he was awesome. He leaded all the house elves in the fight." Hermione said proud. "He's coming home with Harry." I nodded and came back with two cups of hot Choco.  
"How is Ron doing?" Ginny asked after she get her cup.  
“He's doing well." Mary and Molly walked together into the room. "Camille is with him."  
"Is everything alright with Blaise and Draco?" Mary asked worriedly.  
"Yeah. They come after they checked Narcissa." I answered.  
"Oh alright." She sat down next to me and we waited till the boys would come back. The first who arrived were Luna and Neville together with Harry. Everyone was happy and cheery so Mary and I went outside to catch some air. The sky was bright and we could see all the stars and the moon. It was 4 in the morning so no one was up. It was calm. But also a bit cold. The only thing we wore were a shirt and a short. Our pj's.  
"There you are." I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my body. His heat was more than welcome. Next to us Blaise greeted Mary the same way. "You're freezing. Here." Draco put took off his sweater and gave it to me. When I had put it on it covered my short. I turned around and hugged him tightly.  
"You're okay." I said. All the emotions and worries came out like tears. He just held me and mumbled comforting stuff like 'ssht. I'm here. Everything is alright.' After ten minutes I calmed down and we sat down on a bank. Me on his lap, my head on his shoulder. "Is everything alright with your mom?" I asked.  
"Yeah. She's glad the war is over. She was so tired with the big mess dad had made of it together with aunt Bella." I felt him tense. I looked up at him and saw anger in his eyes. I gave him a hug to show him my support. He held me tight with him and buried his head into my hair. We just sat there. No words were needed to show what we thought. It was Harry who ruined the moment.  
"(y/n), Draco here you are. Kreacher has made a meal for us to celebrate the victory. Are you coming?" We looked up.  
"We're coming. Go ahead." Draco said. After Harry left he pulled me up. "Come cutie. Let's go inside."  
"Draco I can walk." I said laughing. He was such a gentleman.  
"Yeah but you love it when I have you in my arms so you can feel all my abs." He winked and I laughed. Alright. He's a cocky sweet prick. He put me down in the house but he left his arm around me. I smiled and walked with him to the table. Everyone was happy. Blaise was talking with Ginny and Mary. Harry and Hermione were upstairs, visiting Ron. The twins were joking around and McGonagall and Snape arrived at the same time. Snape watched at me and Draco and smiled a bit. When he saw me looking the smile went away. He walked towards us.  
"Draco. And this lovely lady must be my hero." He said while examine me. "Are you and your mother alright?" He asked Draco, still looking at me. Draco smiled.   
"She's doing fine. She hopes you will come by soon. She was relieved to hear you were alive."  
"Yeah. She isn't the only one." Snape said. "And what's your name miss?"  
"I'm (y/n)." I said shyly. Draco chuckled. I just gave him a poke.  
"Auwtch." He whispered.  
"Well (y/n), you and your friends are coming to Hogwarts I heard."  
"Yes. After we finished school. We will come to Hogwarts next year."  
"I'll love to see in which house you are and how you're doing in classes. Goodbye Draco. (y/n)." He went to McGonagall.  
"Wow." I said. "That was weird."  
"Well. I guess it's for everyone a new beginning."


	8. Into the forest

(y/n)'s POV  
The year flew by. It was finally summer. We all past our final exam. I sat home with Draco and Blaise. Mary was coming over to. The two Slytherins stayed at my place while their parents were trying to get everything straight. I was laying with my head on Draco's lap and was reading a book. It was one of my favorites, the Host. We were sitting on the couch and Draco and Blaise were playing chess while the music was playing. When the door opened and Mary came in I looked up from my book. Blaise smiled at her let her sit on his lap.  
"Hey Mary. Everything done?" He asked, gently stroking her arm.  
"Yeah, everything is ready. My parents agreed that we could spend some time in the cabin." She smiled happily. "Camille, Jamie, the Weasleys and Hermione and Harry are also coming. Luna and Neville are thinking about coming."  
"That's wonderful Mary." Blaise said while he set Draco mate. I looked interested at the game. "Mate dude."  
"Checkmate Blaise." Draco said smirking. He laughed when he saw Blaise smile fading away.  
"How did you do that?!" He asked surprised.  
"Just admit it. I'm the king of chess." He said cockily. I chuckled a bit. I loved it when he did like that. He always made me smile then and he knew it. "Done reading (y/n)?" He asked.  
"Yep. Let's make some dinner. After that we can leave to the cabin." I stood up and went to the kitchen.  
"Do you want some help?" Draco asked. He always helped with dinner but still kept asking. He was adorable. We were great friends and my crush on him was only growing. I knew he never would fall in love with me. I mean. He was awesome, he could get every girl. But he was my best friend and that was good enough for me. I nodded and together we made a salad and some potato’s. He had taught me how to use magic for it. He was a much better teacher then Harry. While we prepared dinner we talked about his mother.  
"She's doing fine. She is getting in touch with her sister again so that is good. But she is missing my dad. I don't know why. He was cruel to her but she still loves him." I gave him a tight hug. I knew he was suffering because of his mother. He hated it that she was in pain and he couldn't do a thing. He hugged me back and let his chin resting on my hear. "Thanks (y/n)." He just said.  
"Why?" I asked confused.  
"For being her for me, just listening. It means a lot."  
"No problem. There are friends for." I said. After we had dinner we went to the cabin in the woods. I still didn't like the feeling of disappearing into nothing but Draco always stayed by my side till the sickness was over. I was glad for that. We stood in front of the door of a huge cabin. Inside there was a hot tub and flat screen and a big fireplace. There were enough rooms for everyone who was coming and a lot of alcoholic drinks. That was for later. Mary, Blaise, Draco and I would share a room. There were two king-size beds in it so that was easy. The others would arrive in a minute or ten.  
"Come. Let's get in our swimsuits so we can jump into the water!" I yelled enthusiastically, opening my suitcase. I looked true my stuff and picked two bikini's. One red and one green. Witch would I wear? I looked at Draco and smiled. I knew which one. "Can you guys leave the room for a second?" I asked.  
Draco's POV  
Me and Blaise were waiting in our boxer to go to the lake. The girls were changing their clothes now for five minutes. How long could it take?!  
"How long does it take to switch an outfit." Blaise moaned. "They're in their for ages. I want to swim!" I laughed. He was hilarious when he was bored. Finally the door opened and Mary came out. She wore a blue bikini that was just stunning.   
"Close your mouth Blaise." I whispered smiling. He blushed a bit but started complementing Mary. I looked back to the door. Just in time to see (y/n). She looked amazing in the green bikini she was wearing. It was Slytherin green. I blushed a bit when my thoughts went to a whole new thing than just swimming. The bikini underlined the right places. Her breasts looked amazing and her but was perfectly shaped. I knew that she was beautiful but now the thing I wanted to do most was just picking her up and tearing al the clothes from her body so I.... wow Draco. She's standing before you and you are only wearing a boxer. Calm down. Why would she wants to be with you? "You look great." I said finally. I saw her shyly smile becoming a big smile and felt a warm feeling inside my stomach. She was the most lovely girl in the world.  
"Thanks Draco. You look great yourself." She said blushing. I put my arm around her and walked with her to the door. Just when we arrived the others walked inside.  
"Just switch clothes in your room. We are going to the lake already." Mary said happily while she took Blaise’ hand and run with him to the lake. It was nearby. Just a couple of meters further. It was wonderful. There were a few little waterfalls streaming into the lake that was surrounded by threes and mountains. I loved it. When I saw (y/n) before this all I mumbled:  
"Am I dreaming?"  
"Yeah. It's wonderful isn't it?" She answered. Still looking at the lake. I looked at her and smiled.   
"Yes. Beautiful." I took her in my arms and grinned.  
"Draco no!!! No!! Draco!!" She yelled when I throw her into the lake. I jumped after her and swam to the place where she went under. Laughing she gave me a poke in my tummy. "You jerk." She said, still laughing. I chuckled.   
"I thought you could use some coolness with my hotness beside you." I said cockily. I knew she loved it when I did like that.  
"Yeah right. I guess you needed some to." She winked and dived under. I followed her and we races to one of the waterfalls. I won and smiled at her.  
"Yeah, yeah. You're the best." She said, rolling her eyes. But she was still smiling. Blaise and Mary popped up beside us and we started a water fight.  
(y/n)'s POV  
It was two days later that we decided to play a drinking game. Truth or dare.  
"Okay guys. Keep it fun. No kissing with someone else boy/ girlfriend. Ginny and Harry and Ron and Camille are only kissing each other." Hermione said straight. Ron and Camille were a couple since the end of war. When he woke up she kissed him so excited that he was alright that it was impossible that they would end up alone. They were inseparable. "I'll start." She spun the bottle and it ended on Harry. "Truth or dare Harry." She said smiling.  
"I'll go for dare." He said immediately.  
"I'll dare you to do an ad fundum with two butterbeers." She smiled towards Ginny who smiled back. He picked two bottles and emptied them without hesitating. He spun the bottle and it stopped by Blaise.  
"Dare." He said grinning.  
"He loves this game." Draco whispered in my ear. "He always find some sort of revenge." I looked up at him.   
"And you?" I asked smiling.  
"I'm the king of truth and dare." He winked. Blaise must gave someone a massage and Mary was the lucky one. She laughed the whole time and gave him a poke when he started tickling her instead of massaging. Blaise spun the bottle and it ended on me. I hesitated.  
"Just pick dare." Draco said with a cute smile.  
"Dare." I said. Looking at Blaise with an dangerous look. He just laughed.  
"I'll dare you to give Draco a lap dance." He said with a big smile. Everyone cheered and I felt my blush creeping up.  
"Are you serious?" I asked. Knowing that he was.  
"Chop chop." He said laughing.  
I stood up and looked at Draco who gave me a wink. He was seated on a chair.   
"Come on (y/n). I'm not going to bite you... yet." The last word was so soft I almost didn't hear it. I walked to the radio and put the song 'wicked wonderland' op. I walked towards him, shaking my hips on the rhythm and started the lap dance. I never did this before but I just did what I always wanted to do to him. I rubbed my hips against his and gave him the best lap dance he ever had. At the end I whispered with a sexy voice in his ear:   
"Maybe I must stay on your lap till you're cooled down." I winked at him and ground my hips for the last time against his. I knew he had a boner. Blaise was terrible.  
"If you just sit still that would be nice." He said a bit hoarse. I just nodded and looked at Blaise.  
"Good enough?" I asked proudly. I knew he was surprised with what I just did. I was surprised to.  
"Yeah. That was great." He said with a wink at Draco. He knew it. I turned and it stopped at Mary. She looked at me with a begging face.  
"Dare." She said.  
"I dare you to kiss Blaise." I said with a bright smile. She looked at me with a mingled expression but then Blaise was kissing her. It started as a small peck on the lips but fast enough they were kissing passionately. Hermione threw a pillow at them.   
"That's enough. Your turn Mary." Mary was blushing a bright shade of red and she spun the bottle. Blaise whispered something in her ear what made her blushing more. The bottle ended with Jamie.  
"Nope. You're not going to do that with me. Truth." She said. The twin booed but she ignored them.  
"Euhm... which twin is the funniest you think?" Mary winked at her.  
"Can I still pick dare?" She asked quickly.  
"Nope." Draco said with a pop on the 'p'. She thought for a moment.   
"The ginger one." I rolled my eyes but let it go. It wasn't worth it. I laid my head on Draco's chest and shifted a bit. I felt him softly squeeze my thighs and blushed. I sat still till the end of the game.   
We were outside the house walking around the lake. We couldn't sleep so we decided to take some fresh air.   
"About before." Draco said blushing.   
"Just forget it." I said with a smile. "Blaise was mean and I am now sure that I can give a perfect lap dance." He mumbled something and I thought I heard 'perfect. Indeed.' He had his arm around my waist an leaded me toward a rock that hung over the lake. We sat down.   
"Are you nervous for going to Hogwarts?" He asked, playing with my hear. I had my head in his lap.   
"Yes. That's something I always wanted and now it's happening. It's like all my dreams are coming true. I love it." I smiled at him. He put a lock of my hear behind my ear and smiled. I looked him into his beautiful eyes. I always thought I would drown in them. I was lost when he looked at me like that.   
"You know. I think the sorting hat is going to place you in Gryffindor." He stroke my cheek and smiled.   
"And why do you think that?" I asked.  
"Because you’re so loyal and brave. And because, well if you were a pureblood, you otherwise would end up in Slytherin." I looked quasi shocked.   
"Me in Slytherin? You lost your mind." He couldn’t find out about the test I did and where I got 98% Slytherin and 97 Gryffindor. I chuckled when his grin grew wider and he showed me his most villain smile.   
"Did I lose my mind? Well then I think I'm becoming a tickle monster." He started to tickle me and I tried to escape but failed. Laughing I rolled over the ground while he attacked me. We ended with him on top of me.   
"Alright. I surrender." I said out of breath and still laughing. He smiled and whispered in my ear:   
"Your hair is a mess." He stroke my cheek and put a lock of my hear behind my ear.   
"Oh thanks." I rolled my eyes but chuckled. I didn't know why but I liked it when he used that attitude. He looked me in my eyes and came closer. Just when I thought he finally would kiss me, something I dreamed about a lot, the twins ruined the moment. A loud bang was heard from the house and we both looked confused.   
"What the..." Draco muttered. He stood up and helped me back up. He took my hand and we ran back to the house. When we came there it was a mess.   
"Fred and George Weasley. Your so going to pay for that!!!" Ginny yelled before she cursed them into hell. She looked furious and Draco and I looked puzzled towards the girl.   
"They ruined her first time with Harry." Blaise said. He and Mary stood behind us. Mary looked terrified. The twin had blown up something by the fire outside.   
"Mom is so going to kill me." She mumbled.   
"We clean it up tomorrow Princes.” Blaise said. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.   
"Yeah. Draco and I help to." I said.   
"We will?" He asked but after a slap on his arm he said. "Of course. We'll help you cleaning up. Now let's go to bed." We all agreed and let the Weasleys fight their own fight.


	9. Dreams do come true

(y/n)’s POV  
"Hurry up!! The train will leave in ten minutes!" Mrs. Weasley yelled while pushing her children true the wall. Me and the girls followed with our new friend, Zane. McGonagall found him. He was the fifth guardian as she said. His parents had died so he stayed the whole summer break at my place. He and Draco weren't the best friends and that worried me. Since Zane arrived Draco was cool and didn't talked much. The only time he seemed back normal was when just the two of us went to Diagon Alley to get all our stuff. We didn't talk about the almost kiss or about his behavior. We just talked about Hogwarts. From the moment we came back home he was again silent. Just like now. He had my luggage but he didn't spoke to me. I sighed and walked towards him.   
"Draco. What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.  
"Nothing. Why aren't you talking to Zane?" He bit back. I put my hand on his arm and rolled my eyes.   
“Because he's flirting with Hermione. That's why." I had a huge smirk plastered on my face.  
"Oh.." he mumbled a bit ashamed. "Why are you smirking like that?" He asked curious.  
"You were jealous." I said, walking back towards the others who were boarding the train.  
"No I wasn't." He said, following me back "I was just sad because we must go back to school."  
"Liar." I said teasingly. "Come on. I'm your best friend and you're mine. No one will replace you. Ever." I said. We walked on the train and went to an empty place where we sat down. There wasn't enough place for everyone so all the girls, except for Jamey, were seated on someone’s lap. Blaise and Mary were dating ever since their kiss, Harry and Ginny were engaged, Camille and Ron were still together, Luna and Neville were also dating so actually it were only Hermione, Zane, Draco and me that weren't together. I was playing with my wand. It was hawthorn with a hair of an thestral and it was 23cm long. The others had also their wands. Mary had an lime three with a hair of a unicorn. Hers was also 23cm long. Camille had an oak one with blood of an dragon. Also 23cm long. Jamie had one of cedar with hair of an Glamorgana. Also 23cm long. And last but not least there was Zane who had a wand made of pine three and hair of an fairy. His wand was, what a surprise, also 23cm long.  
"Nervous (y/n)?" Draco asked chuckling.  
"No, why would you think that, Drake?" I asked sarcastic. I put my wand away and sighed a bit when he just laughed harder. It was nice that he was happy but not when it was because of me.. okay, well when it was because of me but not when.. oh just leave it. I thought to myself.  
"Oh (y/n), princess, it isn't that bad that you're nervous." He said, trying to hide his smile. I smiled. I loved it when he called me princess.   
"Oh just leave it Draco. I'm just a bit scared." The last sentence I whispered. He took my hand.   
"Come with me. We're going for a walk." He said to the others when we walked out our place.  
"Where are we going?" I asked curious. I was still nervous and scared but when I was with him he always found a way to make me smile.  
"I take you to a place where I always could relax when I was tensed or scared." He smiled warmly to me and took me to the end of the train. He opened a door and we came to a small terrace. I looked around and saw the green hills and blue sky. It was wonderful!  
"It's beautiful Draco!!" I cheered. I turned around and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. I blushed when I noticed what I did and wanted to turn around but he held me close in his arms.  
"(y/n)." He looked me in my eyes and stroke some hair behind my ear. "You're beautiful." He smiled shyly while I blushed heavily. He came closer and kissed me tenderly on my lips. He seemed to expect me to push him away but I just put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and pushed me, still tenderly, against the balustrade. He grind against me and the kiss became more passionate and lustful. I went with my hands through his hair and grinded against him. I didn't want this to end but the need of oxygen was more powerful than my will and out of breath we broke the kiss. He held me in his arms and whispered. "I really like you (y/n). That's why I was so jealous. Can you forgive me."  
I smiled and gave him a small peck. "Of course I forgive you! I like you to." We just stood there till it was time to change our clothes. He kept his arm around me and we walked into our cabin where everyone looked very curious.  
"Okay. How far did you guys go cause there is a bet running." Ginny said bluntly. I blushed and hid my face in Draco's chest while everyone just laughed. When we arrived at the station Hagrid was waiting for us.  
"Ah. You must be the guardians." He said after hugging Hermione, Harry and Ron till death. "You can go with your friends. The sorting hat will come to you first before he will sort the first years." After that he called the first years with him and leaded them towards the boats. I sighed in relief. It would be weird if the five of us must go with all the first years. Really weird. We walked towards the carriages. When I saw the thestrals I walked immediately towards them and stroke them. I liked them and they liked me. Draco followed me and asked surprised   
"You can see them?"  
"Yes. I can." I shrugged and walked with him in the carriage we shared with Blaise and Mary, and Camille an Ron. The others took a second carriage. It wasn't long before Hogwarts appeared and cheerfully I looked out of the windows. Finally we would be on Hogwarts. The place of our dreams. Draco put his arm around me while we walked into the castle. It was enormous. I would lose my way all the time. McGonagall was waiting for us and lead us to her room. The others must go to their table already. But the headmistress said that they must not sit at the table of their house because after the war she would motivate friendships between the houses even more. Because of that the last years would get other common rooms then before. But she would explain that during the meal.  
“Okay my guardians. You will get the sorting hat on your head and he will decide in which house you belong. (y/n) you go first." She put the head on and I heard a voice in my head.  
"So young lady. In which house should we put you. You're very smart but also vicious. Ah but you're brave and loyal to. You should do great in both Slytherin and Gryffindor." I thought back to Draco telling me which house he thought I would be in and the next thing I knew was that he yelled Griffindor. I smiled. Mary and Camille were also Griffindor. Zane came in Ravenclaw and for everyone’s surprise, except mine, Jamie too. We had arrived at the table and told the others about our houses.  
"No way. How's that possible?" Ron shouted. Camille slept his arm right away. Jamie was her friend and only she could make fun of her.  
"Jamie is very smart." I said while leaning against Draco chest. He had his arms around my waist and chuckled. "She's just a bit confused. Sometimes." I explained. Jamie looked a bit angry towards Ron.   
"You're the only stupid one over here." She said. Ron wanted to say something but McGonagall kept him quiet when she passed our table followed by the first years. She had a small smile on her lips. McGonagall never smiled... but everyone got a new start I guess.


	10. The commonroom

(y/n)’s POV  
The ceremony in the great hall was soon over and the meal appeared. I was talking with Seamus and Dean. They wanted to know everything and I was the lucky one to tell them. Draco was sitting next to me and he held his free arm around me. We were all sitting at the Gryffindor table. At first there were a few surprised looks. I don't know if it was because our Slytherins or because of us. I couldn't figure it out because Harry send them away. He was tired of all the attention and he wanted to save us from that. Also he was tired of all the hate towards Draco and Blaise. They weren't that bad. I blushed with the next question.  
"So are you and Draco an item?" Parvati was sitting next to Seamus and had followed the whole conversation.  
"Is Hermione the smartest witch of this century?" Draco answered. I smiled and looked up. He gave me the most cutest and sexy smile ever and I thought I would melt right away. He gave me a gentle kiss that turned almost immediately into a full make out session. It was Blaze who lead our attention back to the table at the moment he hit Draco's head.  
"Quit the PDA. There are children in here." He said with a mean smile. His hand was laying on Mary’s leg, but probably way too high I guessed. It was under the table but her smile said enough. I looked at her with a bright smile. Naughty girl. I formed with my lips. She blushed and shook her head. Nope. He's behaving himself. She formed back. I chuckled a bit. For now. She continued. That made me laugh and Draco looked at me with an asking look on his face. I just shook my head   
"Now you made me very curious darling." He whispered in my ears. "Are you going to tell me why you're laughing?" I just shook my head. Still chuckling.  
"Nope." I said defiantly. He looked at me with a wicked look.  
"You know I'm a bad boy right?" He winked at me and I thought I would melt. He was soooo hot when he did that. I just nodded. I didn't trust my voice. "Well. Than you know I will get the information I please. It doesn't matter what it cost." His voice became so sexy and hoarse that I didn't knew if I must be terrified or something else.... his hand stroke my thigh and I started to blush. He had such a big influence on me. It wasn't fair! He pulled me a bit closer and whispered in my ear: "You know. Blaise isn't the only one that's into public."  
"You bastard." I said a bit shocked. "You wouldn't dare!" I looked him in the eyes right before I realized what a big mistake that was. His eyes were mesmerizing.  
"Is that a challenge darling?" He raised one of his eyebrows and chuckled. I hesitated a few seconds before I nodded. This was or the best choice of my life. Or my biggest mistake. The common rooms of the seventh years weren't separated in houses. Just in four mixed houses. I slept with Jamie, Hermione, Mary, Camille, Ginny and Luna in one room. The guys in our house were Draco, Blaise, Zane, Neville, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean. It would be an amazing year. The common room was comfy with a fire and some couches. A table and some chairs. In our bedroom we've got an amazing bookcase. Me and Hermione couldn't be more happy. It was around 10pm when we came to our room and the lessons would only start over three days. I switched my robes into Draco's pull and a short and walked towards the commonroom. I took place in the couch next to the fire and after putting a blanket over myself I started reading Hogwarts a history. Hermione told me it was a must.   
"Darling, do you want a cup of tea?" Draco plopped down next to me and put me on his lap so he could cuddle with me under the blanket. I nestled myself in his arms and put the book away.   
"No. You're everything I want." I smiled at him and give him a small kiss on his cheek.   
He smiled and stroke some hair out my face. I was staring at his mesmerizing eyes again and before I knew we were kissing. Again. I didn't complain at al. I went through his hair with my fingers while he deepened the kiss. He was the best kisser ever! His hands were traveling over my thighs and went to my ass. When he started to knead my ass I moaned softly in the kiss. I was surprised that he could do that to me. If he would go farther I probably wouldn't mind now. But he didn't and when we stopped kissing I was glad. I wasn't ready for that. We were just one day together. And we had all the time.   
"So. Are you gonna tell me why you were laughing?" He was still kneading my ass and a bit distracted I tried to answer.   
"What?" Well that went great.   
"You were laughing in the great hall. Are you going to tell me why?" He whispered it in my ear and started to kiss my neck afterwards. It felt great but I couldn't think at all.   
"Draco. If you're doing this I can't think." I brought out. Out of breath. He smiled and mumbled:  
"If I'm doing what darling?" He started to nibble my ear and I squeezed his leg to remain silent. Mary and Blaise were sitting in the coach in front of us. Kissing of course. Hermione and Zane were seated at the table watching Harry and Ron playing chess. Camille and Ginny were sitting in a large armchair. We weren't alone.   
"Draco, please can we do this somewhere else? I'll tell you why. Just..." he bit my spot and I bit my lip. Gosh he was good with his mouth. "Stop." He smiled and stopped.  
"Tell me darling." I told him the story and he chuckled. He had a grin plastered on his face and I could tell he was proud of what he had done.   
"Stop smirking." I mumbled quasi angry. "It wasn't that funny... And you’re a cheater!" He chuckled again.   
"You know. I'm gonna do this more often. But then when we're alone."   
"I can't wait." I mumbled. I didn't know if I was scared or excited but my hearth went faster than it ever had done.


	11. School is cool

(y/n) POV  
At Monday the lessons started. Me and the other guardians were having lessons separated from the others. After a day full of practicing Draco helped me with my homework. He taught me how to fly on a broom. I didn't liked that at all. Only when I could sit behind him. And he helped me with my spells. All the guardians were very quick students and after three weeks we could have lessons together with the others. Now I was sitting next to Draco at potions. Snape was telling us how to make veritaserum and I was listening carefully. Actually he was one of my favorite teachers. Together with McGonagall and Lupin. Lupin was teaching DADA again. After the war nobody seemed to car he was a werewolf.   
"Okay miss (y/l/n). How long does it take to make Veritaserum?" Snape asked.   
"A month." I said. I was prepared. Snape had warned me that he would be very strict and that he only expected the best from us so that was what I was doing. My best.   
"Very good. 5 points for Gryffindor." He said. A small smile repressing.   
"Good job (y/n)." Draco said proudly. His hand was laying on my knee the whole lesson but he was behaving himself.   
"Thanks." I said smiling.   
"Okay. Mister Weasley. Describe the appearance of this poison." Ron didn't know what to say. He was talking with Seamus a minute ago and didn't pay attention at all. “2 Points from Gryffindor and with that you almost ruined miss (y/l/n)’s hard work.” Snape said, glaring at the redhead. "Okay. Mister Malfoy? Can you show what a good student is?"  
"It's colorless, tasteless and odorless." He said without hesitating. I looked at him full of proud.  
"That's correct." He smiled at Draco. "Five points for Slytherin. Now everyone get your ingredients and start."  
"I'll get the ingredients and you make the fire ready?" Draco asked. After a nod from me he left. I was making the fire with my wand and was very proud that I could do this. A few months ago I thought I was just a regular girl. Now I was a guardian... a student on Hogwarts. The five of us guardians were happy to be here and didn't complain at all. For us, school was cool. "You're learning fast (y/n)." Draco stood beside me and smiled. I blushed a bit and smiled back. Draco was my boyfriend for a month now but I still melted when he complimented me or when he smiled. And that happened a lot those days.  
"I've got a great teacher." I smiled back at him. He chuckled and sat down beside me. I grabbed half of the ingredients and started to cut them. Draco was doing the other half. We worked in silence. It was a difficult potion. Afterwards we've got DADA. I was sitting next to Draco again and was rereading the chapter we've got for homework. It was the Patronus. The spell I knew of course and also what it did as well but it was so cool that we were going to learn it today.   
"(y/n) can you tell us the spell for a Patronus?" Lupin asked.   
"Expecto patronum." I said smiling. He nodded and smiled back.   
"And Mary, can you tell me which form a Patronus takes when you can do it right?"  
"Of an animal." She said smiling at me.   
"That's also correct. And Blaise. Why do we use a Patronus?"  
"It keeps the dementors away." He said shrugging his shoulders. This was easy.  
"It does indeed. Now everyone try to make a Patronus. You must think of your happiest memory and then you must say the spell. Expecto patronum!" A bright centaur appeared and galloped through the room. Everyone looked in awe to this appearing and I mumbled   
"Oh wow. It's beautiful."  
"Not so beautiful as you (y/n)." Draco gave me a quick peck on my head and I blushed. He was such a cutie! We started to practice. Of course Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville and the other members of Dumbledore’s army could do a Patronus and the room was filled with shiny animals. I looked at Draco and smiled. He was my most beautiful memory. I thought back at all our days together and with one try a silver wolf appeared. At the same time a silver fox appeared from Draco's wand. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. Our patronusses danced together in the air. A stinging pain ended our kiss. I watched over my shoulder and I saw Pansy looking with a death glare. She didn't like me, at all.   
"Did you just hurt (y/n)?" Draco said angry. I put my hand on his fist and tried to let him ignore her.   
"Just ignore her. She isn't worth it." He sighed and was spinning his head back to the front of the classroom when pansy said coldly:   
"Since when do you listen to a mudblood. Cause that's what she is. A filthy little mudblood." I rolled my eyes. That was a compliment. I mean. The brightest witch of this age was a mudblood.   
"Don't call her that or I'll make you shut up!" Draco bit at her.   
"Oh how scary. Is little Drakeypooh fallen in love with the mudblood.." I saw the rage in his eyes but before he could lift his wand to curse her I put my hand on his.   
"Draco Malfoy. No. She isn't worth it. And beside. It's actually a compliment. So leave it."   
"(y/n). It isn't a compliment at all and she deserves a good curse!" He said between gritted teeth.   
"Yes. But not from you." I just said.   
"Wow Drakey. I never thought you would listen to a girl. You're not really a man anymore since war I guess." Pansy sneered.   
"Oh just shut it." Me and Draco said angry. She was really annoying.   
"Miss Parkinson. Can you please leave the other students alone? You can stay longer in class because of that. Class dismissed." I jumped from my chair and took Draco's hand. With a fast tempo we walked towards our commonroom. We could use a bit privacy. The others would go the quiditch practice from Gryffindor. We had the room for ourselves. He leaded me towards his room and throw me, gently, against a wall. He started to kiss me roughly. Parkinson had been terrible and now he needed to blow of some steam. And he wasn't the only one. I went through his silky soft hair with my fingers and enjoyed the kiss. He deepened it soon and ground against me. I moaned a bit when I noticed his hard one grinding me on the right place. His hands were roaming my body and ended on my hips. I grounded back against him and held him close. A soft moan escaped his mouth and he pulled me closer to him. His hands went under my top and I froze a moment. Was this really what I wanted?


	12. A night to remember

(y/n)'s POV  
Yes this was what I wanted. Not the whole way. That was a bit to early but I really loved him. I knew that a while now. Since the cabin I was sure. He picked me up and throw me on the bed. His kisses became more greedy and wanting while his hands slowly pulled my shirt over my head. My hands went under his shirt before I pulled it off. I liked him more without him putting a shirt over his magnificent chest. After he undid my shirt he started to kiss my neck. He knew my sweet spot and I moaned his name softly when he started to nibble on it. I closed my eyes. He was really good with his mouth. That was for sure. He went to my collarbone and I moaned his name again. He left a hickey and mumbled :   
"You're mine and everyone may know that." He ground against me and made me enjoy this more and more. "Tonight is a night for you." He whispered in my ear while he opened my jeans. Whit a simple movement he undid me of it and kissed me further. From my collarbone he went to my breasts that were covered with a beautiful emerald green bra. "You know. That's my favorite color." He kissed me farther down my belly towards my panty. He hesitated a moment. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked with a gentle smile.   
"Yes. But nothing more." I said without hesitating. He nodded and smiled.  
"As you wish darling." With a gentle gesture he pulled my panty down. I closed my eyes and let the pleasure take over. First he blew on my clit. It was gentle and sweet like him but at the same time it was really hot. He kissed me gently on it and surprised I moaned his name again.   
"Fuck Draco!" He smiled and took it in his mouth. Remember when I said his mouth is amazing? Well it really is. Soon the pleasure took over and I couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore. When his tong entered me I screamed his name. A wonderful feeling came over me and the knot that was formed in my belly became so much pleasure that I once again screamed his name. After I came down of my high he took me in his arms and put the blanket over us.   
"I love you (y/n). More than I love anyone else."  
"I love you to." I mumbled back before I fell asleep as the most lucky girl in the world.  
Mary's POV  
You know. Quiditch is nicer than soccer. And definitely when your boyfriend is giving comments on another team. Blaise is definitely the best boyfriend ever. I know (y/n) and Camille will say otherwise but still. They don't know him like I do. During practicing our Patronus we saw that I had a wale. He said to me that that was because of my big heart. His Patronus is a donkey. Probably because he is so stubborn and funny. Blaise is always fun. Not only with words but also in a sexual way. It's always an adventure when he's with me. Like that time in the cabin. It was our first night as a couple and he made me enjoy it endless. He's so sweet.   
"Ugh that Weasley is such an idiot. He's yelling at his sister for missing but he can't hold the slurk away either." Blaise rolled his eyes. "If he is staying like this we're so going to win the game next weekend."  
"Blaise, I don't know if that's good or not." I winked at him. "I mean, I am a Gryffindor so you're playing against my home."   
"Babe aren't you going to support me?" He looked playfully shocked.   
"Well if you give me a good reason I will support you till death." I smiled wickedly at him. He took my hand and leaded me behind the tribunes. No one could see us and I knew what he wanted to do. That was why I dared him back there, I loved it in public. It was very exciting. And Blaise also liked it in public so we were the perfect match. He started to kiss me roughly and held me against the wall so I couldn't move. I put my arms around his neck and went with my hands through his hair. He was grinding against me and I felt his erected member pushing at me, the pleasure made me bite his lip. He told me once he found that extremely hot so since then I did it when I wanted a 'great night'. His mouth left mine and went straight to my neck were he knew my sweet spot was. I moaned softly his name when he found it and he went kissing towards my ear.   
"Babe, it's very naughty when you blackmail your boyfriend. But it's also very kinky so now I just want to fuck you into heaven." His voice was hoarse and he nibbled my ear after he said that and it made my legs turn into jelly. Oh he was so sexy when he was horny! And he made me more horny than I already was! His lips kissed me everywhere in my neck, sucked at my spot and left a hicky. He always left hickeys, then everyone would now I was his. He kept grinding against me and made me soaking wet. I wanted him now but I had to wait. He was kissing my collarbone now after he had opened my blouse a bit. "Do you want me babe?" He asked hoarse. I was glad I had a skirt on cause when I said yes he pulled me up and my panty went fast somewhere on the ground, probably broken. He came in me but let me first adjust his size. He was really big! After I did he started to thrust in me on a fast speed. He always hit the same spot, the right spot and I kissed him to keep quiet. I didn't want the others to find us. It didn't took long before I felt a warm feeling appearing in my stomach. I bit his lip again but this time by accident cause the pleasure was so big. He sped up a bit after that and I felt his thrusts became sloppier. I wasn't the only one who was close.   
"Come on babe. Show me how much you love me.” He moaned hoarse while he speed up even more to give me more pleasure. I dug my nails into his shoulders and bit my lip so I wouldn't scream his name. It was when he bit my neck that I came hard what got him to come as well. When we both came down from our heights he held me close. "I love you babe. And I will do the anti-conception spell right after this." He kissed me tenderly and I melted again but this time because I felt all his love in the kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

(y/n)'s POV   
I woke up from whispering and chuckles.   
"Just go to sleep guys. She had a bad dream and came to me. Now hush before you wake her up." No one else than Draco was so nice and protective. I could get it why they were laughing with it but I didn't like it. Draco was the most sensitive boy I ever met, he had more pain and secrets than someone deserved.   
"Just shut up." I mumbled a bit irritated. "In case you didn't notice this is a bedroom. A place where you're supposed to sleep."   
"Oh honey you're awake. Guys I told you to shut up." The last thing he said a bit angry. I gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and mumbled:   
"Just go back to sleep. They aren't worth it." He sighed a bit but gave me a kiss and pulled me back in his arms.   
"I love you (y/n)." He mumbled in my ear.   
"I love you to." I mumbled back. Soon we were sleeping again but it didn't last long. A loud sound as from a fire alarm woke us up. All the guys went downstairs but Draco gave me first his hoody and waited till I had it on before he ran with me downstairs. The only other thing I wore was a panty. He wore his sexy green boxer and I saw some girls looking at him in awe when we ran towards the hall. The alarm was turned into a loud scream now that came from outside.   
"Students out bed! Students out bed!" Filch yelled while he and his cat ran towards us. Draco pulled me aside before some huge Hufflepuff would throw me on the ground while he run towards a window.   
"There is a dead body!" Someone yelled. I think it was a Ravenclaw. I had seen her with Jamie.   
"There is someone laying in the fountain!" A blond girl with blue strings in her hair yelled. I guessed it was a Slytherin cause such hair wasn't tolerated at school.   
"McGonagall is there!" I heard Hermione cheer. This was the first time she didn't tell us that we must go back to our room. "And Snape!"   
I looked at Draco and took his hand. "Shall we look from our bedroom?” I suggested.   
"You mean my bedroom." He winked but followed me immediately. We walked towards the empty room and opened the window. It was large enough for the two of us and I looked outside. Someone was laying on the ground indeed. Probably the woman that made that horrible noise. But was she death?   
"So? What do you guys think that happened?" Blaise and Mary were standing behind us and the others were sitting on the beds. Everyone was in our room.   
"I'm not sure." Draco said thoughtful. "But definitely something bad."   
I thought the same thing so I just nodded.   
"The scream. It was made harder with magic. I think someone tortured that poor girl." Hermione said pale. Zane put his arm around her and tried to comfort her. We all knew that she meant the cruciatus curse. A curse most people were more afraid of then the death curse.   
"Can you all please come to McGonagall’s office please?" Nearly headless Nick said. "She wants to talk to you about what happened outside. It's terrible. The password is Lightning." He flew away and I looked a bit confused at the others. Why wanted she to speak us?   
When we came at her office Hermione said the password and we all entered the room. At the wall a painting of Dumbledore was hanging and he was looking at us with a curious look.   
"Ah. There you are." McGonagall said while she and Snape came into the room. "Please take a seat." A few chairs appeared and we sat down. I sat on Draco's lap and laid my head on his chest. I was tired but I also wanted to know why we were here.   
"So. You probably wonder why I asked you to come." She started. "The girl at the fountain was death. Death by heart failure like you muggles would say. But the heart failure was caused by the cruciatus curse." She was severe and looked at Snape.   
"In her hand she held a note." He said. "The guardians must be prepared because the end is nearby." He read. Draco looked at me, scared. He didn't wanted to lose me I guess. I was just shocked. I didn't get it. Why we? Why now? Why must that poor girl death?   
"We all think it's the best you all keep going to school and let the ministry handle this. We're just saying this so you are prepared. Be careful. Never go out on your own." Snape said more serious than I ever saw him.   
"And you will get extra lessons. All of you." McGonagall said. "So you can perform magic of a high quality. That's all. Go to bed. You're classes are canceled tomorrow but your extra lessons start at three pm in the great hall." We all left the room. In silence and shocked. What just happened?   
"Did she just say we get more lessons?" Ron asked petrified.   
"Yes." Ginny said silently.   
"Isn't it great?" Hermione said cheerfully. I thought the same but kept my mouth shut. Extra lessons in magic were awesome. For muggleborns. Not for purebloods who grew up with magic.   
"Okay. You lost your mind Hermione." Ron said shocked.   
"Ronald!" Camille said angry. "What did I say about being rude against other people?"   
"Sorry babe." He said fast.   
"You don't have to say sorry to me but to Mione. Now shoot." She said with a glare.   
"S..sorry Mione." Ron said quickly. Camille was awesome. I thought to myself. How she kept him so nice was wonderful to see.   
"It's okay Ronald." She said with a small glare. "Now let’s go to bed." Draco and I walked a bit slower than the others.   
"Are you going to your bed or are you staying with me?" He asked while he hold me close. I knew he didn't like the idea of me being in danger. This summer he and Ron had a huge fight about that. Ron was being funny with Fred and George and threw some stupid candy at me and Hermione. It blew the table away and us with it. When Draco heard that, Blaise, Harry and all the Weasleys were necessary to save Ron's ass from him and Hermione who were so pissed that they looked scarier then Bellatrix herself.   
"What do you want?" I asked.   
"I prefer you in my bed but it doesn't matter which, we probably need to find them tomorrow." He winked at me and I blushed.   
"You bastard. I thought I had a bad dream." Now I winked at him.   
"Were you eavesdropping my dear?" He asked amused.   
"I wish I didn't but they ruined my beauty sleep so..." He laughed and whispered in my ear:   
"You're always beautiful (y/n). Even when you miss your beauty sleep." He kissed me tenderly before we started to run so we could catch up on the others. While the other students enjoyed their day of in their common rooms, we went to our extra classes. McGonagall insisted that we should learn how to transform in our Animagus and that we should know everything that there was to know about poisons and others gave us a lot of home work. Yeah, we learned fast but it wasn't like that we didn't need some time off. This was the third day in a row that we had extra classes while the others were free. After the classes we did our homework and when we were finally ready with that we were too tired to do something else.   
"I think they keep us so busy so we're not going to solve that murder." Hermione said with a huge sigh. "This isn't normal. This is even almost too much for me."   
"Well when Hermione says something like that I only can agree." Ron said. "Should we all just stop already then. I'm really going mad with all this schoolwork." We were practicing our Patronus in the great hall. We always had our extra classes here.   
"Ugh, the dumbass got a point." Draco sighed.   
"Draco.." I said disappointed. Okay we get a lot to do but I was not going to quit the classes. It was hard but they worked.   
"Yeah. I'm not a dumbass!" Ron yelled. Draco ignored him and sighed again.   
"Hey, I said he got a point. Not that we must quit the classes." He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before he let his Patronus appear. His silver fox run towards the Slytherin table were Blaise was sitting and started to play with his Patronus. The donkey was running after the fox now and we all started to laugh because it was so funny. Camille her rooster was playing with Luna's haze and Hermione's otter. It flew sometimes a bit up in a funny way. It became even more funny when Jamie’s snow leopard started to hunt the poor rooster. I didn't know that was even possible but the laughing of Jamie did me suspect that she was the reason of her Patronus behavior. McGonagall came in and the Patronus disappeared.   
"Okay children. Now further with the class. I want you all to have this skill of Animagus by tomorrow and you will stay here till you get it. Now start."   
I sighed a bit and looked at Hermione who was the only one with her Animagus already, she got an owl, and was helping Zane with his. I turned my face toward Draco who gave me a supportive smile.   
"Come on. When we got this it's all easy shit." He winked and we started to practice. At 12pm we finally all could transform in our Animagus. Me and Draco had both dogs. His looked a bit like a fox and mine like a wolf. I loved it. Mary got a raven and Blaise got a squirrel. Camille got a rabbit and Zane a raven, like his Patronus. Harry got a deer, also like his Patronus and Ginny a horse, I guess it was a mustang. Luna got a haze and Neville a dove. That was also his Patronus so.. Jamie had a bat and Ron, who was the last one to teach it, got a terrier like his Patronus. McGonagall was very proud of us and gave us wonderful news.   
"You all get a day of tomorrow so you can practice for the quiditch match that is this week. Now chop chop. Off to bed."


	14. The big game

(y/n)'s POV  
Our day of was spend at the quidditchfield were the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were training for the match the day after tomorrow. I was looking at Draco and Harry who were training together. It was nice to see how they became friends so easily. Blaise was standing next to me with Mary in his arms.   
"You know. We actually make a chance this time to win from your house. Draco is getting better and better." Blaise said. He couldn’t play this game because he had a back injurie. Madam Pomfrey could heal it but it still hurt too much to play. So Draco had to find a new chaser.   
"Yeah but the rest of your team still sucks a lot. " Jamie said grinning. I rolled my eyes while they started arguing. It would be a very interesting match because it was either my house that would win or my boyfriend. I couldn't decide which one I hoped for the most. While I was thinking on the field something happened. A loud yell started when the bludger went wild. I looked up and saw it come straight towards me.  
"Give me that cudgel!" I heard Draco order before he yelled: "(y/n) watch out!" Blaise pulled me and Mary out of the way and Draco and some beaters flew after the bludger that attacked every guardian who was here. It was crazy. We threw some spells at it but it didn't help a bit. What happened next shocked me most. The bludger flew straight to me once again and flew straight through the protecting spell I just had used. That was impossible but I didn't have time enough to think about it because it hit. Hard. After that everything went black.  
**********************************************************************************  
When I opened my eyes I had a huge headache. I didn't knew where I was but I heard some familiar voices.   
"That bludger was hexed. There is no other way it couldn't be stopped by magic."   
"Or that it went after only the guardians." I think it were Hermione and Ginny who were talking. I tried to get up but some strong hands held me down.   
"I wouldn't do that darling. Madam Pomfrey will kill you and I prefer my girlfriends alive." Draco smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I'm so glad you're awake."  
I put my hands around his neck and kissed him gently. It took away the headache so I decided that he was the only medicine I needed.   
"(y/n) you're awake." Hermione and Ginny, I think I'm very good with voices, came towards us. "You're the first one that wakes up."  
" Where are the others? Are they alright?" I asked worried.   
"Mary is over here (y/n)." Blaise said. He was sitting next to the bed on my left and I saw a very pale Mary laying on it. "She's okay. She's just waking up. Hey babe. How are you feeling?" He asked her. His attention was at his girl now.   
"Camille and Zane are laying over here." Ron said. Hermione walked back to Zane's bed and sat down on the chair next to it.   
"And I'm here although I think I would rather be anywhere else then here with this huge headache." Jamie complained. I smiled a bit. Luna and Neville were sitting next to her and helped her to sit up a bit. Draco saw me looking at it and helped me up while Ginny got the pillows good.   
"How are you feeling?" She asked worried.   
"I felt better. But what happened?" I asked confused. How was it possible the bludger went wild? It happened one time in their first year but the wizard needed eye contact. There was nobody else besides us.   
"The bludger was cursed." Harry walked inside with Seamus and Dean. "We just went to McGonagall with it and she confirmed our suspicions. It was cursed with black and evil magic from a high level. Much higher than the mediocre wizard can use."  
"She asked us to tell you that you were free to go to our room but that you must stay there one day so you get enough rest. The classes are dismissed tomorrow but the day after tomorrow everything will go on as planned. But with a bit more guard." Seamus said.   
When we were finally in our room Draco and I decided that we should take his bed again. He was the best painkiller and the best medicine. After he pulled me in his arms I didn't felt the pain anymore and I felt warm and safe.   
"Just go to sleep." He said smiling. I just nodded before I dozed off.  
Draco's POV  
After she fell asleep I held her in my arms and looked at her for a while. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Weasley would come here in ten minutes. Blaise was already here with Mary in his arms.   
"You know. Thank you for rescuing her on the field mate." I said softly so I wouldn't wake the girls.   
"No problem. But I wasn't good enough. I couldn't protect her at the end." He sighed. "I couldn't protect my own girl at the end."  
"You were trying and you saved her from worse injuries. That bludger wasn't normal and not even Hermione could stop it."  
"Draco. Even now we're friends... it's still weird that you give me compliments."  
"Don't get used to them. I'm not planning on giving you more." I answered, trying to look serious.   
She sat down on Weasley's bed and he sat down next to her. Harry and Ginny sat down on his bed.   
"We need to find out who's hurting our friend." Ginny said straight to the point. "I really want to hit them with a bludger."  
The redhead looked very pissed and I was glad it wasn't at me. I knew what she meant. When (y/n) got hurt I just wanted to crush the guy who made this happen. Of course I care about the others. I have a heart you know, I just doesn't show it that much. But when she gets hurt it just hurt me to. She moved a bit further in my arms and I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. She smiled a bit and stayed were she was.   
"Who do we know with the knowledge for that kind of magic and with a deep hate towards them?" Harry asked. He was stroking Ginny's leg and looked thoughtful out of the window. "It isn't Voldemort.." I felt a shiver on my back. In Slytherins name I hate that name! Blaise expression was also turned into anger/fear.   
"I think that I'm gonna do some research in the library." Hermione said smartly.   
"You're not going tonight are you?" I asked.  
The others looked a bit confused but a soft voice explained.   
"You need to sleep Mione." (y/n) was awake but kept her eyes closed. "Draco knows that."  
"I don't know what you did to Draco (y/n). But he seems a whole new person." Harry smiled at her and looked then at me. "I have said it a few times now but you're really changed Draco. And you to Blaise."  
I nodded at Harry as a thank you and saw Blaise doing the same.   
"Draco you must sleep to. All of you. Tomorrow we look for a solution. " (y/n) said with a yawn. I smiled and kissed her on her forehead.   
"Okay guys. Everyone silence and in their bed. My girl need her beauty sleep." She smiled and gave me a kiss.  
"Thanks Draco. I love you." She mumbled.   
"I love you to honey."  
(y/n)'s POV  
When I woke up the next I was very sore and painful. That stupid hexed ball, Draco would kill me when he heard my thoughts because it isn't a ball, it is a bludger... When I opened my eyes I saw Draco looking at me with a tender smile. "You're awake. How are you feeling?" He looked a bit worried but I was a bit distracted by his sexy morning voice. "(y/n), honey?"   
"I felt better. But it could be worse so I don't need to complain." I blushed and gave him a small kiss and closed my eyes again. He pulled me back in his arms and told me to go to sleep. Tomorrow was his big game against Gryffindor and he wanted his biggest fan of course at the tribune. I smiled and slept till noun. It was because of Hermione and Ron arguing that I woke up. I felt Draco chuckle while he was following the argument.   
"I know for sure that the library has an answer to everything." I heard Hermione say. "So if you want some help with your homework that's the place to find it. I'm not going to write it for you."  
"But Mione, please I don't have time to do it. I need to practice for the match tomorrow and I was with Camille all day. She had some nasty dreams."  
"I have searched all day for some answers for the attack. Zane helped me with his injuries so you could do your homework by yourself."  
"But Mione.."  
"RONALD NO I'M NOT DOING YOUR HOMEWORK!" She yelled angrily. He wanted to say something and that's when Draco decided he would help Hermione.   
"Weasley just leave it. You woke up (y/n) with your stupid complaining." His voice was cold and Ron decided just to leave the room.   
"Oh (y/n). I'm so sorry!" Hermione said when she saw me looking.   
"It doesn't matter. I'm hungry so I would have woken up soon enough."  
"Oh. If you're hungry I ask an elf to bring some soup." Draco said immediately. I smiled at him and nodded happily.  
The day flew by and before I knew it was the quiditch match. I was standing with Mary, Blaise, Hermione, Camille, Jamie, Neville and Luna in the Gryffindor tribune. It was an exited game. Gryffindor and Slytherin both had the same points. I saw Harry and Draco looking for the snitch. Every time Draco flew on his broom he smiled and looked happier than I ever saw him. Except when he was with me, his mother had told me that this summer. I saw that Draco had seen the snitch and Harry had seen him to. They both raced towards it and I looked petrified. If something went wrong Draco or Harry could be injured badly. Suddenly Draco and Harry both pulled up very quickly when the snitch flew away. They climbed higher and higher. Draco was a bit higher then Harry and reached for the snitch. Right at that moment a bludger flew at him and hit him in his stomach. I screamed loudly. Blaise looked in shock. Draco was pushed of his broom and fell downwards with balled fists. Harry caught him and they stayed a few moments in the air while Draco climbed back on his broom. He looked rather happy then hurt and everyone looked confused at him. It was when he and Harry came down and he showed the snitch that everyone started to cheer. Well, the Slytherins and some of his friends. Slytherin had won from Gryffindor for the first time in ages!


	15. The celebration party

(y/n)'s POV  
I looked proudly at Draco who gave me a wink. His fellow teammates were hugging him and the Gryffindors looked still in confusing at him. I saw Harry yelling against Ron who was looking as red as a tomato. Suddenly I had the feeling that he had something to do with the bludger attack. Ginny was flying towards them and I heard Blaise mumbling:   
"Oh, oh. If he isn't death when they are ready with him he wished he was." His eyes were on them and he looked a bit angry. "Keepers don’t do bludger." I was just furious because he had hit Draco and could have hurt him and Harry.   
"Why does he never think before he does something?" Camille said softly, shaking her head. "He could have injured Draco or Harry because he's so impulsive." She shook her head and walked towards the changing rooms. We walked after her. Ron walked angrily towards Camille and gave her an aggressive kiss. I run towards Draco and gave him passionate kiss as well that told him how scared I had been. When we finally parted because I was in need of oxygen he chuckled and whispered in my ear.  
"So was this because I won or because I almost died?" I slapped him on his chest. "This was because I was afraid that I had lost you.” Then I kissed him again. Longer and with more passion. This time he ended it to get some oxygen. "And that was because you won." I said out of breath.   
"(y/n) can I steal your boyfriend for a minute so I can show him that you aren't the only one who should miss the bastard?" Blaise chuckled when he saw my red cheeks when I stepped aside towards Mary, Jamie, Hermione and Luna.   
"Ugh I thought there would be some action finally. What a bummer." Jamie mumbled looking towards Ron and Camille who walked together towards the changing rooms. "Not even a yell except from Harry. He could have hit him... but nooooo."  
"Why are you even in Ravenclaw? Your thoughts are sometimes very dark in a Slytherin way." Hermione said with a chuckle.   
"It's because she's smarter than that she's evil. And she is a muggleborn That would be a bit too much for the Slytherins." Luna said. She looked behind me and smiled. "Hey Neville!" She laughed and ran towards him to give him a kiss on his cheek.   
"You don't have to be a pureblood." Jamie mumbled.   
I smiled and talked a bit with Mary. Both waiting for our boyfriends to finish their bromance.   
"So, what do you think of a party to celebrate that we won the game?" I felt two strong, familiar arms around my waist. Blaise kissed Mary before he pulled her in his arms.   
"The party is my idea." He said proudly. I turned around so I could see Draco's face and smiled.   
"Hey there handsome." I said shyly. "I like to party with you but I think you first need to cheer me up because my house just lost that game." I winked at him.   
"Oh I will cheer you up honey." He winked back and pulled me up so he could turn me around in his arms. I laughed out loud and when he put me down I gave him an other kiss.   
"Oh you are good. I will go to the party with you. I'm glad you asked." He smiled and gave me a small kiss on my cheek.   
"I'm gonna take a quick shower honey. Do you want to join?" I smiled with a bright blush and gave him a soft kiss.   
"I would love that but I don't really have anything with me to shower." He just smiled and leaded me towards the showers. When we entered the changing room I saw the most luxury showers ever! I walked towards them. I saw that it was a rain shower.   
"You can choose which perfume the water is and how strong it is." Draco smiled at me and gave me a soft kiss. I smiled at him and looked towards the door. A bit hesitating. "Just relax (y/n). I'm one of the best wizards on this school. This part of the room is soundproof and you can pull of your clothes in the shower so nobody except me can see you." He smiled his irresistible smile at me and I melted again. I smiled a wicked grin.   
"Aren't you going to help me?" I gave him a wink and before I knew we were both naked and in the shower.   
**********************************************************************************  
When we arrived at the party Blaise and Mary came towards us with a big smile plastered on their face. Draco was pulled away by some Slytherins and gave me an apologetic smile. I looked at Blaise and he winked.   
"So you and Draco had a good time?"  
"We just took a shower." I said with a bright blush on my cheek.   
"Yeah together.." Mary said laughing.  
"Yes together but we didn't do anything." I said still red.   
"If you say so girl." Blaise gave me a Slytherin smirk and I rolled my eyes. We really didn't do anything. We were done in half an hour and had changed in some comfy clothes. That was all. I looked over my shoulder and sighed. A bunch of girls were swarming around Draco and I felt a bit jealous. They were all so beautiful and clingy. The last thing I hated the most. It was like they didn't care he had a girlfriend and that they all wanted their part of Draco. Okay, I got why but I hated it. He was mine boyfriend and I couldn't dance with him because they wanted his attention.   
"Someone is a bit jealous." I turned around and saw Ginny and Hermione standing. They chuckled.   
"I'm not!" I tried. But oh, who was I kidding.   
"Yes you are." Ginny said laughing.   
"I don't get why you're so insecure. He loves you more than anyone and you are standing here. If you don't like all the attention he gets then why aren't you going to save him from all those clingy girls?" Hermione said reasonable. I hesitated a moment.  
"Because I don't want to be his jealous girlfriend." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "I'm gonna get some air. See you around." I walked away towards the portrait and closed it behind me.   
"So, mudblood. Is Draco finally getting smart? Has he dumped you yet?" Pansy was standing behind me and I sighed. Great, it couldn't get better...  
"Just shut up Pansy. I'm not in the mood. I've got a huge headache so just leave me alone please." I tried. Well. She didn't listen. What a surprise...  
"Oh (y/n) don't be such a crybaby. No wonder Draco has already dumped you."  
"Pansy? Do you know something I don't?" Draco was leaning in the portrait hole and looked relaxed at her. I saw his muscles were tensed. A sign he wasn't as relaxed as he pretended.   
"Oh Draco! I thought you were busy with your admirers." She said quickly.   
"Yeah. I see that. Now please leave us alone so I can celebrate my victory with my girlfriend."  
"She's a mudblood! Why are you even dating her? You don't need to make me jealous." She looked at him.   
"Don't call her that and I never, ever want to make you jealous. I love (y/n) so just leave us already." He said harshly. She looked in terror at us and ran away. I smiled at Draco and gave him a long kiss. I was so happy he was with me, away from all those girls.   
"So." He said with his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my head. "Blaise told me you were jealous. Why?" He stroke my hips and I sighed while I leaned against his chest.   
"I don't know." I mumbled. "Maybe because you're the hottest guy in school and you had all that female attention."  
"(y/n) I love you. Those girls are nothing comparable with you." He lifted my chin up and gave me a soft and tenderly kiss. "I love you."  
I smiled. "I love you to." I gave him another kiss. "But I still don't like all those clingy girls around you. Your mine." I winked at him.   
"Yes I am. Now let's dance." He smiled and brought me back to the dancefloor where all our friends were already dancing. Jamie was dancing with Parvati and laughed at me. I smiled and let Draco lead the dance. I just enjoyed the party and my friends' company. This was how a party needed to be. Even the Gryffindors were enjoying themselves. Maybe this year all the houses would come along.


	16. Troubles in paradise

Mary's POV  
Today was the day of the Halloween party and I felt terrible. Blaise and I weren't on speaking terms since our little fight about Draco kissing Parkinson. It started as a little fight but when Ron and Parkinson started to interrupt our make-up talk it became worse. Now I wasn't even sure if he was even my boyfriend anymore. I sobbed again.   
"Oh dear. Everything will become alright. Don't worry. Draco will talk to Blaise and everything will be alright. I'm so sorry I put you into this." (y/n) said rubbing my back. She was already comforting me the whole day. This morning I had a mental breakdown. Yesterday I thought Blaise and I could talk again and clear the air but Ron interrupted us, again, and told him he had a quiditch practice because he couldn't be there the last match because he was ill.   
"I don't know if that's even possible (y/n). Every time we want to talk something interrupts us. I'm not mad anymore. I wasn't mad anymore the hour after our fight." I sighed. That was a week ago. Blaise was still angry I guess. He didn't talk to me when we were eating. He didn't sit next to me in class. I really didn't know what to do. I started sobbing again. By Slytherin, I just wanted my boyfriend back. Hugging him, kissing him and just talking to him. Was that too much to ask?  
Blaise' POV  
"Blaise, dude, are you still mad at Mary? Cause (y/n) just said to me she can't stop crying.” Draco’s voice sounded through the commonroom. I looked up. Confused. I wasn't mad at her anymore. I never was mad at her in the first place!   
"I'm not mad at her. She's mad at me. I just gave her some space to cool down. Hermione told me Monday at the quiditchfield to do that." I looked at Draco's face that went from disbelieve to terror.   
"But Monday Hermione has extra lessons with (y/n), Mary, Luna, Camille, Jamie and Ginny when she doesn't have practices. She wasn't at the quiditchfield the whole day." I looked confused and then reality hurt me.   
"Wait. So someone is trying to break me and Mary apart? But who would do that?"   
"Blaise..." Draco said bluntly. "There's only one person who wants us to split up with our girls."  
"Parkinson!" I said angrily. "Oh she's going to die!"  
"Wouldn't you first save your relationship?" Draco asked me when I stormed out the room. He had a point.  
   
(y/n)'s POV  
I tried to comfort Mary as much as I could. Ginny was trying to cheer her up by some stuff Fred and George had gave her. Hermione gave up hours ago and was now searching for answers about our attacker. Luna, Jamie and Camille were searching for Ron to give him their opinion about his bad timing. I was just hoping Draco could change Blaise' mind. They were really meant to be. I sighed and walked towards the bathroom so I could take a glass of water for Mary. We had two bathrooms in our commonroom. When I walked back with the water I saw Blaise and Draco walking in the same way.   
"Draco? Blaise?" I ran a bit so I could walk with them. I guess this was a good sign that they walked together towards the girls room. They waited for me.   
"Hey (y/n)." Blaise said shyly. I think he was afraid of my reaction.   
"Hey Blaise. Did you finally found your sanity back?" I gave Draco a quick peck on his cheek.   
"It's actually a bit more difficult than you think darling." Draco said. I looked confused at him.   
"What's so difficult then?"   
"Pansy." Blaise and Draco said in union. I froze a moment. I really disliked that girl, I'm not sure if hate was the right word but her name only brought shivers on my spine from abomination.   
"We explain everything after Blaise and Mary have talked." Draco said quickly.   
"Malfoy, Zabini! Snape wants to talk to you!" Ron yelled when he walked into the commonroom. "He wants you now in his office." Blaise hesitated.  
"I need to talk to Mary." He said desperately.   
"I'll tell her that you aren't angry and that it was Parkinson who held you apart. Now go to Snape before he becomes angry or something." Draco was already angry at Ron I saw. He ruined another moment that Blaise and Mary could talk. I gave him a quick kiss. "Hurry up. I want you two back before four. Then we started with our preparations for the ball." He nodded and gave me another quick kiss before they left. I walked back to the girls room as fast as possible. "Mary!" I yelled. I hoped she was still here. "Mary!"  
"Yeah I'm here!" She looked up from her knees. "What's wrong?"   
"Nothing is wrong, I think. But the argument between you and Blaise is Pansy's fault."  
"What do you mean?" Mary asked confused.   
"We already knew their argument was about Draco and Parkinson. So why is this great news?" Ginny asked bluntly.   
"Because... I don't know the details but Parkinson has something to do with it. Blaise isn't angry at you.."  
"Wait, so you tell me Blaise isn't angry anymore? Where is he? Why must you tell me this instead of him?" She looked a bit angry so I quick started to explain what happened. "Oh. So he and Draco must go to Snape? Do they come afterwards to us?" She asked hopefully.   
"If it's before four. We don't want them to know how we look before we come down the stars do we?" Ginny said, reading my mind I guess.   
"Oh no. We don't want to spoil the surprise." Hermione mingled herself into the conversation. "I'm glad everything is alright between you and Blaise. Even without talking." Mary smiled.   
"Thanks Hermione."  
"Did you come anything near an explanation?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Shall we help you a bit? You've got a lot of books down her." She smiled.   
"That would be nice. Thanks."   
"No problem." We said in union. Around three Jamie, Camille and Luna came back and decided to help us a bit. None of the guys were near to be seen. I was a bit worried. It was an hour ago they had left. What if something had happened? I stood up around a quarter for four and went downstairs towards the commonroom. There were no guys. Only a letter.   
Dear girls  
Snape and McGonagall have asked us to help preparing for the ball. We pick you up at seven. We can't wait. A lot of love,  
Draco, Blaise, Harry, Zane, Neville and Ron  
I picked up the letter and went towards the other girls. They looked a bit confused but shrugged their shoulders. We have weird teachers. We decided to prepare us for the ball. Ginny did the make-up, Mary our hair and Luna checked our dresses. At 7pm we looked beautiful. I felt like a girl in a fairytale. With the magic, the beautiful dresses and make-up I wondered if I. Wasn't dreaming. I had everything I wished for. My boyfriend was the sweetest guy ever, my friends and I were all happy. The only thing that was imperfect was that crazy wizard that wanted us death. I looked at the books that were spread in the room and sighed.   
"(y/n) forget all the problems. The guys will be here in a minute. You don't want to be grumpy when Draco sees you for the first time in this dress." Hermione smiled at me and hugged me.   
"She's right (y/n). You look stunning and when you smile Draco will melt right away." Mary smiled also at me. Just when I wanted to answer Camille panicked.  
"Oh shit! I'm so gonna fail this night. I'm a terrible dancer!" Hermione laughed.   
"Camille, chill. Ron is worse. He probably will step every few seconds on your feet." Camille thought for a moment.   
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I danced with him. He is terrible!" Ginny said laughing.   
"You danced with him? When?" Jamie asked curious. She and Luna were sitting on her bed for the final touch.   
"Oh on some stupid family gathering. Mom would have cursed us if we didn't but afterwards I think it would have been less painful." She shrugged her shoulders. "So don't worry Cam, it will be fine."  
"Girls it's time!" Luna said cheerfully. "It's eight o'clock so let's go downstairs." Nervous, but in a good way, we walked towards the stairs. Who would go first?

Draco's POV  
We ran towards the commonroom. Damn Snape. He had some last minute chores that only Blaise and I could do. Now we were late. We needed to change, I wanted a rose for (y/n) and I wanted to give her the necklace I bought. It had to be the perfect night. The perfect first dance. The last weeks were difficult and I wanted that she had at least one night to relax and enjoy. Blaise and I ran in the room. The guys had put our costumes already on our bed and were standing in front of the mirror to do their hair. I sighed and took as fast as I could my clothes so I could shower before I would pick up (y/n). I was ready in ten minutes. When I ran in the room I saw it was almost eight. Shit!   
"Draco, it's time!" Blaise was finishing his hair and looked at me through the mirror.   
"I know. Let's go then." We ran towards the stairs leading to the girls commonroom just in time to see Luna walking down the stairs. She smiled at Neville and then towards Blaise and me. Her eyes told me that she would have killed us if we were late so I just smiled back. Sometimes she really scared me. But now she looked stunning in a pink mermaid dress.   
"Wow. Luna is looking hot." Blaise winked at Neville who turned a bright shade of red. Behind her Ginny and Hermione came down. I saw Harry and Zane both looking paralyzed at them. Jamie and Camille came down after them. Jamie would go with the twins to the party. I don't know how they did it but they got McGonagall so far that they could come. Then I saw (y/n) and Mary coming from the stairs. My mouth fell open when I saw her. Her dress was like the sky at night, full of stars. It was perfect. She gave me a shy kiss on my cheek.   
"Hey Draco."  
(y/n)'s POV  
I saw him standing at the end of the stairs. They never looked as long as they did now. When I finally reached him I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, hoping he liked the dress.   
"Hey Draco." I smiled shyly at him.   
"(y/n), honey. You look beautiful, stunning and just perfect." He gave me a tender kiss. "I've got something for you." He gave me a small box and spoke further when I opened it. "It’s just something small to show you how much I love you. It's not enough but..." I kissed him so he should shut up. The necklace was beautiful. It was a hearth with a dia-show of moving pictures in it. It started at the day we met.   
"It is perfect. Thank you Draco." I kissed him again. I felt him smile in the kiss but before he could deepen it Ron destroyed the moment.   
"Come on. We need to go." I sighed a bit but smiled at Draco when he poked me. He winked at me before he put the necklace on.   
"Are you ready my lady?" He asked when he offered his arm. I took it and smiled again.   
"I'm ready, sir." I winked at him.   
In group we walked towards the great hall. Laughing and talking we entered the hall. The music was already playing so we started dancing right away. After an hour of switching partners, groovy moves from the boys and sexy moves from the girls we walked towards a table to sit a bit.   
"Do you want something to drink, honey?" Draco asked gently.   
"A cocktail please. Thanks Draco." The boys left and we talked further about the next break. We would go to Malfoy Manor with Christmas. Draco wanted us to meet his parents.   
"So the guys already dumped you?" Parkinson was standing behind us with some Slytherin called Thomas Vane.   
"No. They're just getting us something to drink. So what do you need?" Hermione said angrily. I guess she was even more done with all the drama Parkinson brought then me.   
"I wasn't talking to you, you filthy little mudblood." I sighed.   
"You were talking to me Parkinson but I'm also a filthy little mudblood so what's the difference?" I asked. The irony clearly in my voice. She didn't know what to say for a moment.   
"You were given the permission to talk. That's the difference." She said eventually.   
"Yeah, because your permission is something we were waiting for." Hermione said with a sarcastic voice.   
"Is everything alright?" Two strong arms put me in a hug and I melted against Draco's chest.   
"Draco. Are you really choosing that above me?" Parkinson said angrily.   
"I did it once, I did it twice and I will be doing it till the end of time so please just go away Pansy." I turned around to look him in the eyes. The words he just said were the most beautiful I ever heard. He smiled shyly at me so I just kissed him. I loved this boy and no one could end that.


	17. Halloween

Mary's POV:

Today was the day of the Halloweenparty and I felt terrible. Blaise and I weren't on speaking terms since our little fight about Draco kissing Parkinson. It started as a little fight but when Ron and Parkinson started to interupt our make up talk it became worse. Now I wasn't even sure if he was even my boyfriend anymore. I sobbed again.   
"Oh dear. Everything will become alright. Don't worry. Draco will talk to Blaise and everything will be alright. I'm so sorry I put you into this." (y/n) said rubbing my back. She was already comforting me the whole day. This morning I had a mental breakdown. Yesterday I thought Blaise and I could talk again and clear the air but Ron interupted us, again, and told him he had a quiditch practising because he couldn't be their the last match because he was ill.   
"I don't know if that's even possible (y/n). Every time we want to talk something interupts us. I'm not mad anymore. I wasn't mad anymore the hour after our fight." I sighed. That was a week ago. Blaise was still angry I guess. He didn't talk to me when we were eating. He didn't sit next to me in class. I really didn't know what to do. I started sobbing again. By Slytherin, I just wanted my boyfriend back. Hugging him, kissing him and even more. Was that to much to ask?

Blaise' POV:

"Blaise, dude, are you still mad at Mary? Cause (y/n) just said to me she can't stop crying.   
I looked up. Confused. I wasn't mad at her anymore. I never was mad at her in the first place!   
"I'm not mad at her. She's mad at me. I just gave her some space to cool down. Hermione told me monday at the quiditchfield to do that." I looked at Draco's face that went from disbeleave to terror.   
"But monday Hermione has extra lessons with (y/n), Mary, Luna, Ginny when she doesn't have practisces, Camille and Jamie. She wasn't at the quiditchfield the whole day."  
I looked confused and then reality hurt me. "Wait. So someone is trying to break me and Mary apart? But who would do that?"   
"Blaise..." Draco said bluntly. "There's only one person who wants us to split up with our girls."  
"Parkinson!" I said angrily. "Oh she's going to die!"  
"Wouldn't you first save your relationship?" Draco asked me when I stormed out the room. He had a point.

(y/n)'s POV:

I tried to comfort Mary as much as I could. Ginny was trying to cheer her up by some stuff Fred and George had gave her. Hermione gave up hours ago and was now searching for answers about our attacker. Luna, Jamie and Camille were searching for Ron to give him their opinion about his bad timing. I was just hoping Draco could change Blaise' mind. They were realy meant to be. I sighed and walked towards the bathroom so I could take a glass of water for Mary. We had two bathrooms in our commonroom. When I walked back with the water I saw Blaise and Draco walking in the same way.   
"Draco? Blaise?" I run a bit so I could walk with them. I guess this was a good sign that they walked together towards the girlsroom. They waited for me.   
"Hey (y/n)." Blaise said shyly. I think he was afraid of my reaction.   
"Hey Blaise. Did you finaly found your sanity back?" I gave Draco a quick peck on his cheek.   
"It's actually a bit more difficult then you think darling." Draco said.  
I looked confused at him. "What's so difficult then?"   
"Pansy." Blaise and Draco said in unision. I froze a moment. I realy disliked that girl, I'm not sure if hate was the right word but her name only brought shivers on my spine from abomination.   
"We explain everything after Blaise and Mary have talked." Draco said quickly.   
"Malfoy, Zabini! Snape wants to talk to you!" Ron yelled when he walked into the commonroom. "He wants you now in his office."  
Blaise hesitated. "I need to talk to Mary." He said desperately.   
"I'll tell her that you aren't angry and that it was Parkinson who held you appart. Now go to Snape before he become angry or something."  
Draco was already angry at Ron I saw. He ruined another moment that Blaise and Mary could talk. I gave him a quick kiss. "Hurry up. I want you two back before four. Then we started with our preparations for the ball."  
He nodded and gave me another quick kiss before they left. I walked back to the girlsroom as fast as posible. "Mary!" I yelled. I hoped she was still here. "Mary!"  
"Yeah I'm here!" She looked up from her knees. "What's wrong?"   
"Nothing is wrong, I think. But the argument between you and Blaise is Pansy's fault."  
"What do you mean?" Mary asked confused.   
"We already knew their argument was about Draco and Parkinson. So why is this great knews?" Ginny asked bluntly.   
"Because... I don't know the details but Parkinson has something to do with it. Blaise isn't angry at you.."  
"Wait, so you tell me Blaise isn't angry anymore? Where is he? Why must you tell me this instead of him?" She looked a bit angry so I quick started to explain what happened.   
"Oh. So he and Draco must go to Snape? Do they come afterwards to us?" She asked hopefully.   
"If it's before four. We don't want them to know how we look before we come down the stars do we?" Ginny said, reading my mind I guess.   
"Oh no. We don't want to spoil the surprise." Hermione mingled herself into the conversation. "I'm glad everything is alright between you and Blaise. Even without talking."  
Mary smiled. "Thanks Hermione."  
"Did you come anything near an explanation?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Shall we help you a bit? You've got a lot of books down her."   
She smiled. "That would be nice. Thanks."   
"No problem." We said in union. Around three Jamie, Camille and Luna came back and decided to help us a bit. None of the guys were near to be seen. I was a bit worried. It was an hour ago they had left. What if something had happened? I stood up around a quarter for four and went downstairs towards the commonroom. There were no guys. Only a letter.   
Dear girls  
Snape and McGonogall have asked us to help preparing for the ball. We pick you up at seven. We can't wait. A lot of love,  
Draco, Blaise, Harry, Zane, Neville and Ron

I picked up the letter and went towards the other girls. They looked a bit confused but shrugged their shoulders. We have weird teachers. We decided to prepare us for the ball. Ginny did the make-up, Mary our hair and Luna checked our dresses. At 7pm we looked beautiful. I felt like a girl in a fairytale. With the magic, the beautiful dresses and make-up I wondered if I. Wasn't dreaming. I had everything I wished for. My boyfriend was the sweetest guy ever, my friends and I were all happy. The only thing that was imperfect was that crazy wizard that wanted us death. I looked at the books that were spread in the room and sighed.   
"(y/n) forget all the problems. The guys will be here in a minute. You don't want to be grumpy when Draco sees you for the first time in this dress." Hermione smiled at me and hugged me.   
"She's right (y/n). You look stunning and when you smile Draco will melt right away." Mary smiled also at me. Just when I wanted to answer Camille panicked.  
"Oh shit! I'm so gonna fail this night. I'm a terrible danser!"  
Hermione laughed. "Camille, chill. Ron is worse. He probably will step every few seconds on your feet."  
Camille thought for a moment. "Are you sure?"  
"Yess. I dansed with him. He is terrible!" Ginny said laughing.   
"You dansed with him? When?" Jamie asked curious. She and Luna were sitting on her bed for the final touch.   
"Oh on some stupid familygathering. Mom would have cursed us if we didn't but afterwards I think it would have been less painfull." She shrugged her shoulders. "So don't worry Cam, it will be fine."  
"Girls it's time!" Luna said cheerfully. "It's eight o'clock so let's go downstairs."  
Nervous, but in a good way, we walked towards the stairs. Who would go first?

Draco's POV

We ran towards the commonroom. Damn Snape. He had some last minute chores that only Blaise and I could do. Now we were late. We needed to change, I wanted a rose for (y/n) and I wanted to give her the necklace I bought. It had to be the perfect night. The perfect first dance. The last weeks were difficult and I wanted that she had at least one night to relax and enjoy. Blaise and I ran in the room. The guys had put our costumes already on our bed and were standing in front of the mirror to do their hair. I sighed and took as fast as I could my clothes so I could shower before I would pick up (y/n). I was ready in ten minutes. When I ran in the room I saw it was almost eight. Shit!   
"Draco, it's time!" Blaise was finishing his hair and looked at me through the mirror.   
"I know. Let's go then." We ran towards the stairs leading to the girls commonroom just in time to see Luna walking down the stairs. She smiled at Neville and then towards Blaise and me. Her eyes told me that she would have killed us if we were late so I just smiled back. Sometimes she realy scared me. But now she looked stunning in a pink mermaiddress.   
"Wow. Luna is looking hot." Blaise winked at Neville who turned a bright shide of red.   
Behind her Ginny and Hermione came down. I saw Harry and Zane both looking paralyzed at them. Jamie and Camille came down after them. Jamie woule go with the twins to the party. I don't know how they did it but they got McGonogall so far that they could come. Then I saw (y/n) and Mary coming from the stairs. My mouth fell open when I saw her. Her dress was like the sky at night, full of stars. It was perfect. She gave me a shy kiss on my cheek.   
"Hey Draco."

(y/n)'s POV  
I saw him standing at the end of the stairs. They never looked as long as they did now. When I finally reached him I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, hoping he liked the dress.   
"Hey Draco." I smiled shyly at him.   
"(y/n), hunney. You look beautifull, stunning and just perfect." He gave me a tender kiss. "I've got something for you." He gave me a small box and spoke further when I opened it. "Its just something small to show you how much I love you. It's not enough but..." I kissed him so he should shut up. The necklace was beautiful. It was a hearth with a diashow of moving pictures in it. It started at the day we met.   
"It is perfect. Thank you Draco." I kissed him again. I felt him smile in the kiss but before he could deepen it Ron destroyed the moment.   
"Come on. We need to go."   
I sighed a bit but smiled at Draco when he poked me. He winked at me before he put the necklace on.   
"Are you ready my lady?" He asked when he offered his arm. I took it and smiled again.   
"I'm ready, sir." I said with a wink.   
In group we walked towards the great hall. Laughing and talking we entered the hall. The music was already playing so we started dancing right away. After an hour of switching partners, groovy moves from the boys and sexy moves from the girls we walked towards a table to sit a bit.   
"Do you want something to drink, hunney?" Draco asked gently.   
"A cocktail please. Thanks Draco." Thr boys left and we talked further about the next break. We would go to Malfoy Manner with Christmass. Draco wanted us to meet his parents.   
"So the guys already dumped you?" Parkinson was standing behind us with some Slytherin called Thomas Vane.   
"No. They're just getting us something to drink. So what do you need?" Hermione said angrily. I guess she was even more done with all the drama Parkinson brought then me.   
"I wasn't talking to you, you filthy little mudblood."  
I sighed. "You were talking to me Parkinson but I'm also a filthy little mudblood so what's the difference?" I asked. The irony clearly in my voice. She didn't know what to say for a moment.   
"You were given the permission to talk. That's the difference." She said eventually.   
"Yeah, because your permission is something we were waiting for." Hermione said with a sarcastic voice. "Is everything alright?" Two strong arms put me in a hugg and I meltef against Draco's chest.   
"Draco. Are you really choosibg that above me?" Parkinson said angrily.   
"I did it once, I did it twice and I will be doing it till the end of time so please just go away Pansy."  
I turned around to look him in the eyes. The words he just said were the most beautifull I ever heared. He smiled shyly at me so I just kissed him. I loved this boy and no one could end that.


	18. A day off

(y/n)'s POV  
"I don't find a single thing about the so called enemy of the guardians. The only thing I found was that it would be such a great evil that without help the guardians will fail their task." I complained. Hermione, Mary and I were searching in the library for answers while the others were and the quiditch practice. We were looking through old books all day now. Luna and Jamie had quit together with Camille when the guys told us they needed to go to their practice. Draco tried to convince me but when he saw that Hermione and Mary would stay inside also he saw it was a lost case. I put my book aside and saw that the others were doing the same.   
"When we aren't making homework we are looking through old books for an answer. We never get some fresh air then." Mary sighed.   
"Perhaps we could take our books outside tomorrow." Hermione suggested. "Now it is too cold and dark. I guess the others will be back in five minutes." I nodded and took my notes. They said:  
The enemy is stronger than every enemy the wizards ever had  
The wizards need the guardians to survive the enemy  
The guardians need help or they fail their task.   
That was all we've got. In not a single book they described who the enemy was or why he was such a danger for the wizards.   
"This book says that also the muggles are in danger and that the world will stop to exist as we know it now." Hermione said while she wrote it down in the notes. I sighed.   
"Great. There is never some good news. It's always bad or evil." I took a new book with a black cover and a red G. It looked very old but there was something familiar with it. Two warm and familiar hands started to give me a massage.   
"Honey, you're way to stressed." Draco gave me a tender kiss in my neck. I smiled and stood up to greet him properly. After an amazing kiss I sat down on his lap after he sat down in my chair. I laid my head on his chest and put the book in my bag.   
"How was your practice?" I asked curious.   
"It was okay. Harry was distracted so it was easy to get the snail first." He frown a bit. "I guess that the argument between Ginny and Ron distracted him."   
"Why were they arguing?" Hermione asked while she snuggled further in Zane's arms.   
"Ron was being an ass to Draco and me. Nothing important." Blaise explained.   
"That dude is really unbelievable." Hermione, Mary and I sighed in union.   
"Come (y/n). Let's go upstairs honey. I think you need some relax time and I need a shower so maybe we can combine those two thing." He winked at me. I chuckled and gave him a kiss.   
"That's fine by me. Let's go upstairs." I stood up from his lap and waited till he had his arm around me before I greeted the others and walked away. "So why didn't you shower yet?" I asked curious.   
"Because I wanted to shower with you." He smiled and gave me a small kiss.   
"You're such a cutie sometimes." I said with a wink.   
"I'm not a cutie, I'm a bad boy." He said pouting. I just shook my head. Chuckling. He just made it worse. He was cuter then a puppy when he pouted but I didn't say a thing. "(y/n). It's the truth. Just agree with me." I chuckled.   
"Nope. You're a cutie. My cutie. Lemmon." I said to the portrait so we could enter the commonroom.   
"You're so gonna admit that I'm not a cutie." Draco said with an evil grin on his face. I frowned.   
"Oh yeah?" I asked.  
"Yep." He started to tickle me and laughing I ran upstairs towards the bathroom. He followed me and drove me in a corner where he tickled me again. I laughed and tried to escape but he was too strong for me. To be so close to him was a real turn on to be fair. And I knew he felt the same. Before we knew it we were kissing. I don't know who started it but I actually really don't care. Our clothes ended on the flour and we ended under the shower.   
The water was hot but Draco was hotter. He held me against the wall were he kissed and bit my neck. I moaned his name softly. We still didn't have sex but he knew my body better than me. He knew where he needed to touch me so I would melt and he knew where he needed to kiss me to turn me on even more. I went with my hands through his hair and kissed him back. I loved it when we did this. And I knew what I needed to do to give him all the pleasure he deserved.   
**********************************************************************************  
"So are you gonna admit that I'm a bad boy instead of a cutie?" Draco and I were laying on the bed. I had his shirt on as pajama and he had just a boxer on. I was giving him a massage. He was so tensed.  
"Draco. You are a bad boy but sometimes you're also a cutie. Nothing is wrong with that. I love the cute Draco." I gave him a kiss on his cheek before I went back to the massage. He was starting to relax when Blaise and Mary entered the room. They took a shower after us and were laughing with each other. Since Halloween they were almost always together.   
"Hey Draco, (y/n)." They greeted and jumped on their bed. They cuddled together before they started to talk.   
"Did you hear it?"  
"Hear what, Blaise?" Draco asked. Not looking up and just keeping his eyes shut so he could enjoy the massage further.   
"Harry is holding a New year’s party at his home this holiday. We can all stay there after Christmas eve with the Weasleys and the ball at your place. I guess our holiday is full." I chuckled.   
"Yeah indeed. I guess it will be three awesome weeks."   
"So till Christmas we will be with the Weasleys. Till New Year we will be at my place and afterwards we will be at Harry's?" Draco said thoughtfully. I could feel him tensing up. Something bothered him. "The girls still doesn't know how to apparate and disapparate. It could be dangerous." He sighed. "But when they could it would be perfect. We wouldn't be too long on the same place." Blaise nodded.   
"Indeed. I guess we need to talk to McGonagall." I sighed.  
"Draco, I'm gonna stop if you don't relax. Just leave this till tomorrow. I just want to have a great night without any worries." He looked up at me.   
"I will do everything I can to relax." He said. "Or shall I give you a massage? You're pretty tensed to."  
"No just relax. That's enough for me." I said quickly. "You can give me a massage tomorrow." I winked at him.   
"As you wish my princess." He closed his eyes again and relaxed.   
"Shall I gave you a massage to?" I heard Mary ask.  
"That would be lovely, my dear." Blaise said. I guess they kissed a bit before she gave him his massage. I just focused on Draco's muscles and smiled. Damned I had a sexy boyfriend.


	19. The book of secrets

(y/n)'s POV  
Merlin we had a lot of homework. Snape had given us two essays about dark magic and McGonagall had given us homework for our Animagus. It wasn’t enough we could transform, we had to do it with ease. Also we needed to wright an essay about some potion where the user would become purple but also could fly. Hermione, Mary, Jamie, Ginny, Camille and Luna were sitting in the library. We were almost finished but the Animagus was very difficult. Draco was getting us some tea and Blaise was helping him, I guess he was happy with the moment of rest. Zane was sitting next to Harry and sighed.

"This is just to much! And after we're done with this we need to do research for that stupid enemy who is unknown in actually every book we looked in."  
"(y/n) has a book that looks promising and I also found a book that could have some useful stuff in it." Hermione answered.   
"And believe us. Every answer you need is in this library. You just need to know where to look. " Ginny said with a smile towards Hermione.   
"She's right. Hermione always finds every answer here. And now we are with a group." Mary said smiling. "So it should be a piece of cake."  
"What should be a piece of cake, darling?" Blaise walked next to Draco and had a plateau full with tea and cake. Draco was having the same.   
"Finding the answer of who wants to kill our dear friends over here." Harry said with an ironic voice. Draco rolled his eyes.   
"It could be much easier if Weasley would be here. Is Neville still looking for him?" He asked Luna while he put the tea and cake down and took me on his lap so we could make our homework together.   
"Yeah." Luna said with a dreamy voice. "But I think he will be here every minute. We agreed that he would search half an hour and then he would came here." She smiled at someone behind us. "Hey Neville. You didn't find him did you?" I guess he shook his head cause Ginny and Camille sighed in union.   
"He is unbelievable. "Camille mumbled. "He really hates school but I hope for him he's here in fifteen minutes or he will pay and search through all those books alone." I chuckled.   
"We still want it to be good so that's not an option." I ended my homework and put it away in my bag. Switching it for the heavy, old book. I looked at Draco. I was a bit nervous to open it. It gave me a weird feeling...  
"It's just a book honey. Nothing to be scared of." He smiled and gave me a kiss on my hair.   
"Never say it's just a book. Books can be very dangerous." Ginny said bluntly. She looked a bit pale and I saw Draco's face transforming from happy to guilty.   
"Sorry." He said. And I knew it was for more than just calling this an ordinary book.   
"You're not responsible for what your father did Draco." I said softly so only he could hear it. "It was your second year. You didn't know what he was doing." I gave him a soft kiss and smiled at him. "Come on. Cheer up. You're the Slytherin prince for God's sake. You are better than your father ever will be."   
He smiled. "The Slytherin prince huh? New nickname?" He winked at me.   
"That nickname I heard before." Mary said smiling. "Wasn't it in a.." I threw a pillow at her so she would shut up. She laughed and formed the word 'fanfiction'. I blushed heavily.   
"Okay shall I start reading?" I said to change the subject, ignoring the others who were or laughing or staring at me with a knowing look.   
"Go for it girl." Hermione said with a smile. She and Harry were the only two who knew what fanfictions were and she had seen Mary forming the words. Luckily she was nice enough to help me.   
"Okay." I started. I opened the boon and frowned. "Hmm this is weird. It's a drawing of us." Draco looked over my shoulder and frowned also.   
"It's true. We are all in this book. Even Weasley."  
"Then I guess we found the right book." Hermione said with a bright smile.   
"Finally!" Blaise and Mary said in union. Telling the thoughts of everyone. We laughed.   
"Can we see the drawing as well?" Ginny asked. I nodded and let them see the drawing. Neville and Luna were sitting in the front of the drawing together whit Camille and Ron next to them. Behind them, Draco and I were leaning against a tree. Blaise and Mary were together with Hermione and Zane standing beside us. Ginny and Harry were leaning against another tree besides Hermione and Zane. Jamie was sitting on a broom above us. It was a happy drawing with 'the guardians' as title. I went to the next page and almost dropped the book on the ground.   
"Look out a bit!" A head had arose from the book. I guess it was something like a ghost. "This book is way too valuable to drop on the flour young lady. And it isn't because you're a guardian that you can do everything."  
"Oh... euhm sorry. I didn't expect you to come out of this book."  
"Well then you're not very smart young lady. I am the Ghost of secrets so where would I be if I wasn't here?"  
"(y/n) is very smart." Draco said angrily. "So could you please be polite to her."  
"Ah mister Malfoy I guess. It's nice to finally meet you. I have known your grandfather. We were friends once." The ghost of secrets said.   
"You know his grandfather?" Ginny asked surprised.   
"Yes miss Weasley. And I knew your grandfather also. We were all friends once. A long time ago." He said with a sad smile. "But everything changed after her. The mugglegirl." Hermione frowned. She heard the hatred too.   
"Muggleborn?" Mary asked surprised. "But you must have been all purebloods so what was the girl doing there?"   
"Well young lady. I think your boyfriend, mister Zabini, knows the answer." Blaise sighed. He really knew the answer and I saw that Draco and Ginny at least suspected it. "She ruined their friendship. She knew they were wizards and she wanted also magic. That's why she stayed with them. They didn't knew that at the moment and fell in love with her. Both. The girl was killed by some witch hunters. The friendship never became what it once was. Malfoy started to hate the muggles but Weasleys didn't. That's why the Weasleys and the Malfoys can't/couldn't stand each other." He ended.   
"The girl played with their feelings." The ghost said. "And she locked me in this book after I tried to stop her. She stole my magic.." He sighed heavily. The guys who killed her didn't do it right. She is an evil witch now. And a strong one to. She can't be killed only by the guardians. And the biggest problem is that she's becoming stronger and stronger. She got followers over the whole world."  
"What's her name?" Neville asked.   
"Her name is Morgana." So our enemy is a woman. No one of us expected that. Jamie, Luna and Neville went together to McGonagall to tell her about our knowing. We decided to listen further to the ghost of secrets.   
"Oh, I can't tell you how you can defeat her. I don't know that. The only thing I can do is giving you the knowledge you already have without knowing it."  
"Wait. You're about 500pages and you can't tell us how to defeat her?" Harry asked disappointed.   
"I can tell you what you know. I'm a book with all your knowledge in. You just need to say the name of the object or person you want to know about and I give you the details that are important."  
"What can you tell us about Parkinson?" Ginny said with a huge smirk. "She really needs a lesson for what she did to you guys."  
"Pansy Parkinson is still madly in love with Draco Malfoy, at least, she thinks she is, and will do everything to get him. She hates (y/n). She doesn't know why a muggle can get Draco and not her. Oh, actually, she thinks Blaise is way hotter than Draco..." The ghost frowned. "No, that's just something wrong. Blaise Zabini don't mess with me." Blaise looked shocked.   
"It wasn't me!" Draco was smirking so hard I knew immediately he had thought it. When I knew that the ghost knew it to.   
"Malfoy!" Harry laughed.   
"Wow. You're already messing with the book that can save your girl." I rolled my eyes.  
"Harry shut it. I smiled at Draco and looked at Camille. She looked thoughtfully.   
"Do you know where Ron is?" She asked the ghost.   
"I don't know where he is. But he is in trouble." The ghost said quickly.


	20. Searching for Ron

Camille's POV  
It was nothing for Ron to not show up so when I asked the question I actually expected it to be something like this.   
"What do you mean with he's in trouble?" Ginny asked worried. "Do you mean danger or trouble?"  
"He thinks danger." The ghost said.  
"We split up and gonna look for him Gin. We find him." I said.  
"Camille is right." (y/n) insisted. We make groups and we find him."  
"Camille, you come with us." Harry said. "We're gonna look in the secret chamber and the room of requirement. I don't see him on the map so he isn't in the castle. That's why the others gonna do the outside. Look in the shrieking shack and the quiditchfield!"  
As said as done. We ran towards the room of requirement first. That opened immediately but Ron was nowhere to be seen. I was really worried. What if Morgana had captured him? Or worse... my eyes started to become blurry from the tears that fell down on my cheek. I just had him. He was the love of my life and now he had disappeared.  
"He isn't here. Come, let's go to the secret chamber." Myrtle saw us coming and instead of complaining like she always did in the movie she yelled that he was downstairs. We had become friends the past few months. I came here to be away from the others and we talked hours.   
"Thanks Myrtle." I said quickly before I followed Ginny and Harry toward the secret chamber. Everything happened in a blur. When we came downstairs we found Ron, alive. I hugged him hard after he was untied and kissed him passionately. Never ever I had been so scared.  
(y/n)'s POV  
We had been looking for him at the quiditchfield and were now running towards the shrieking shack. We needed to pass that violent tree but luckily we had Hermione and her spell skills to get us all without injuries in it. What we saw there was really too weird for words. Ron was sitting on a chair, with handcuffs on his hands and feet. Gosh we finally found him. Hermione freed him from his bondages and hugged him.   
"Ron. I'm so happy to see you. What the hell happened to you?" She asked.   
"Is everything alright?" I asked him when he didn't answered immediately.   
"Yeah, yeah everything is alright." He said after some time. It's just. I don't remember much about how I got here."   
Blaise was, together with Draco, looking at something on the ground.   
"Whatever it was that got you here, it has changed his clothes." Draco said pointing at something in front of him. I walked towards him and saw some clothes laying on the ground. That was weird. Hermione and Mary followed and frowned.   
"It's a dress and some high heels. That's really weird. Why are they lying here on the ground?" Mary said.   
Hermione held her breath and I saw the anxiety in her eyes.   
"Shit." I mumbled when I got what she saw moments ago. As fast as we could we turned around just in time to see Ron pointing his wand at a stunned Zane.  
"If you do anything I swear this boy will not survive today."   
"You're not Ron. Aren't you?" Draco said angrily. We all had taken our wands out but couldn't do anything because of Zane.   
"Wow. You're smarter than you look Malfoy." Ron, or the one who had transformed in Ron, said.   
"Who are you?" Hermione said while she shot death stares towards him/her.   
"Did I ask you something filthy, little mudblood?" He said angrily. "No, so shut up!" I clenched my teeth. I wanted to hit that dude with so many charms right now! But he was still using Zane as a shield. From behind him two girls in black dresses appeared.   
"Do you have everything?" One of them asked.   
"No. Just give me some time. I just wanted to ask them for it." He snapped back.   
"We don't have time." The second girl said. "Give us the book or he will die."  
"Which book?" Draco lied straight into their face. I would have believed him if I didn't knew him that well.   
"The book of secrets of course Malfoy. Now give it to us."  
"We don't have a diary." He said.  
I would have laughed if the situation wasn't this critical. How did he get those sharp remarks.   
"It isn't a diary you stupid fool!" Ron shouted. Blaise frowned.   
"But it's a book full of secrets. The only I know is a diary. So which diary do you want? That from (y/n) or from Mary?" In the corner of my eye I saw Hermione shuffling away from the group so she could get Ron right in her view.   
"Blaise no one is getting my diary!" I said. Trying to help the boys.  
"It's not a stupid diary!" Ron shouted again. He pushed Zane a bit away so he could look at us and that was his mistake.  
"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted. She hit him right in his chest. He fell to the ground. The two girls were quicker than him.   
"Crucio!" One of theme yelled and hit Hermione. She fell down screaming.   
"Stupefy!" I shouted at her.   
She jumped backwards and stopped her spell on Hermione because of that. The second girl who was battling Blaise and Mary grabbed Ron and yelled bombarde at them. She missed them but hit the wall behind them. It broke and fell down at them.   
"Sectumsempra!" The first one yelled at me. It was because of Draco that it didn't hit me. The girls disappeared with Ron and when I turned around to thank Draco for saving me I saw he was hit. Shit!


	21. Get a team

(y/n)'s POV  
"It's just a scratch honey." He said while he tried to stop the bleeding in his arm. Blaise and Mary crept out of the mess. Hermione had already undone the spell on Zane and walked towards Draco. She mumbled a spell and stopped the bleeding.   
"You need to go to Madam Pomfrey." She said while she helped him up. He put his good arm around me and frowned.   
"If this wasn't the real Weasley, then where is he?" He said. Just at that moment a silver rooster appeared and Camille's voice sounded in the room:   
"We found Ron. He's alright. We take him to Madam Pomfrey just for safety. We see you there?" I sighed.   
"I know Draco. But at least we know that we have help enough from our friend. We aren't alone in this war. Lightning storm." I said to the painting. It opened immediately and we walked in.   
"Well I guess that's the answer." Blaise said dryly. "Let's go. I guess we all can use some of her healing spells."  
We went back to the castle and I saw that Hermione was really quiet.   
"What's wrong?" I asked her.   
"Do you think they've got something to do with the girl in the fountain?" She asked.   
I shrugged my shoulders. "I don’t know. But what I know is that they knew you and Draco." I frowned.   
"Almost everyone knows us honey." Draco said with a small smirk. "It's not that weird."  
"Maybe not." Blaise said. "But I don’t like it at all. They got into Hogwarts, kidnapped   
Weasley and they know our names..."  
"And worst off all." I started.   
"We don't know anything about them." Mary and Hermione said in union. I nodded. That was exactly what I meant. They seemed to know us, seemed to be able to come at Hogwarts and the only thing we knew was that there was a crazy bitch called Morgana who was after us because we could stop her from being such a bitch. Draco chuckled.  
"That was a lot of bitch in one sentence honey." He winked at me.  
I turned red immediately. "Did I say that out loud?"  
"Yes you did." He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.   
"Does it hurt a lot?" I asked worriedly looking at his arm. We walked into the hospital wing.  
"I have had more pain." He said. His face turned one minute into an hard mask. I gave him a soft pinch in his hand. "Draco..  
" I started.   
"It doesn't matter (y/n). Come. Let Madam Pomfrey check on you." I pulled up a brow.   
"Keep dreaming Draco. She's first going to help you." He sighed.   
"It's just a.."  
"It’s just a scratch? If that’s just a scratch I’m miss Universe! For Merlin’s sake. Draco you are hit with sectumsempra! Please let her take care of you first." I pleaded. I was so worried right now that I could started to cry every moment because of the stress.   
"Okay." He said while he put his fingers gently under my chin so I would look at him. He gave me a sweet kiss before he walked towards Madam Pomfrey who had been watching us the whole time.  
"Oh dear." She said. "Your girlfriend is right. This isn't just a scratch." I looked worried at him. "But thanks to miss Granger it isn't lethal either." A sigh of release escaped and I sat down on a bed. Everything would be fine with him.  
"What happened (y/n)?" Harry was standing next to me and looked at Draco and the others.   
"We met some followers of Morgana. One of them had drunk polyjuice and looked just like Ron. After we knew that we started a fight and well, this is the result."  
"So you got your first fight." He said with a smile. "You did it better than me."  
"Yeah, you were talking to a snake if I remember well." He smiled.   
"It's still weird that you know so much about us."  
"I know. I never thought I would be part of this world but now I can't imagine a world without magic."   
"And I can't imagine a world without you." Madam Pomfrey was already done with Draco and he was standing next to me. I smiled at him.   
"I can't imagine a life without you either." I said smiling.   
"Of course you can't." He said with a cocky smirk. "I'm just fantastic." I laughed and gave him a playful poke in his tummy.   
"You're so full of yourself." Harry said laughing and shaking his head.  
"Indeed I am." He said proudly.   
"And that's one of his charms." Blaise said chuckling. "Your turn (y/n)." I sighed and walked toward Madam Pomfrey. I felt okay but she thought otherwise. Seemingly something had hit my back without me knowing it. She put some medicine on it and I bit my tongue. It stung a lot. And that for just a scratch. After Madam Pomfrey was done with us we needed to go to McGonagall.   
"You know. Why is it always that something happens you are always there." She sighed and Ron mumbled.   
"Really, I'm wondering the same thing."   
"I'm trying to keep you busy so you would stay out of trouble but I guess that just doesn't work." She looked at the portrait of Dumbledore. He nodded. "Well, then I can tell you everything we know right away I guess." She took out a picture of the murdered girl. On this photo she was playing quiditch. "Meet my niece, Aurelia. You probably know her as the girl in the fountain." Her eyes were full of pain. "She was one of the wizards who were looking for Morgana. When she started we didn't know who she was. Aurelia had found something but she was killed before she could tell us anything. The only thing we know is that 'She is back'. She had written it on a piece of paper." She didn't look at us but looked at the picture of Aurelia. "What did they want from you?"   
"The book of secrets." Hermione said. "But I doubt that's the only thing."  
"Then I suggest you to keep that book safe. Where is it?" Everyone looked at me and it looked shocked.   
"Oh it's still in the library." I stood up quickly. "Excuse me headmistress but I'm gonna get it." I left the room and noticed that Draco followed me. I smiled relieved. I really didn't want to go alone.   
"(y/n) I really thought you would be a bit more carefully with that book. Even if that ghost is a real pain in the ass." Draco said with a soft chuckle.  
"Don't laugh with me." I said playfully offended. "It isn't funny. I was scared for Ron." He shook his head.   
"Honey. I don't laugh with you but with the situation. It's just really funny." We run into the library straight towards our stuff. The book was still sitting in my bag.   
“I've got it." I said relieved.  
"Good." He said. He was looking at all the other stuff. "I guess we take this to our commonroom?" I nodded and put on my bag. "Wingardium leviosa." He said whit his wand pointing at all the bags from the others. He directed them towards our common room. "You know. In a month it's Christmas already." I nodded.   
"Yeah, school is almost over." I mumbled sadly. I loved Hogwarts but I just could stay here one year. It wasn't fair. They had 7 years to enjoy this school!  
"You can always return as a teacher." Draco said, shrugging his shoulders. How was it that he always knew what I was thinking? "I'm actually thinking about that. Teacher or auror." I smiled.   
"You would be great in both jobs." But coming back as a teacher was a wonderful idea. I really loved Hogwarts so it would be perfect. He smiled at me.   
"We shall see. Now we need to go to our commonroom. We have planned a meeting to talk about those girls that attacked us. I think they called the D.A. also." He frowned. "Really it's crazy how many people wants to help us."  
"Of course they want to help. Not only has Harry saved their ass, they are also our friend. I mean, Nott and Goyle will help you to. And probably Astoria and Pansy to. I'm more sure of Astoria then Pansy. But she still likes you so she will help probably. Although you burnt her pretty harsh." I frowned a bit. In the book he had ended with Astoria...   
"Of course Nott, Goyle and Astoria will help. I mean. Astoria is like a sister to me and Nott and Goyle are my friends since first year but I doubt that they would give their life or something like that. And with those girls it's probably putting their lives in danger. I mean. We don't even know what Morgana wants. With the Dark Lord.." I frowned. "With Voldemort." He corrected himself. "We knew what he wanted. Now we only know her name and that she got some girls that fight for her."  
"We find out what she want and we defeat her. Just because we have no choice." I said. "Lightning thief." I said to the portrait. We entered the commonroom and I saw all the member of the D.A. At least, that seems the most logical explanation for all those people in our commonroom.   
"Ah there you are." Harry said with a smile in our direction. "Do you have the book?" He asked worried.   
"Of course we do. Otherwise we wouldn't be so calm.." Draco scoffed. I laid the book on the table and looked at Harry with an questionable look.   
"Shall I open it?" He just nodded.   
"Fred and George will arrive in a few minutes. Hermione is trying to get them into Hogwarts without someone noticing it."  
Now it was my turn to nod. "Okay." I opened the book and the ghost appeared.   
"You stupid witch. Morgana could have get me!" He yelled annoyed. I just rolled my eyes. "Are you rolling your eyes at me?!" He said insulted.   
"Well hello there." I just said. "We need your help."   
"Of course you need my help. Nobody opens this book when they don't need help."  
"Dude he's grumpy." I heard Nott mumble.   
"Do you dare to say that in my face Nott?" The ghost said angrily. I rolled my eyes again and said:  
"Hello, don't argue with people that are on your side. Really, sometimes I wonder what's your problem..." I said dryly.   
"He's worse than Malfoy has been the past years." I heard Cho saying. I gave her a death glare. Draco heard it also and sighed. She rolled her eyes at me and I mumbled a small curse. Gosh I don't like her at all!  
"It's nothing honey." He whispered in my ear. "All that matters is that you and the others like me." He had put his arms around my waist and I leaned against his chest.   
"I love you. Is that good enough?" I whispered back.   
"More than I could ever imagine." He said with a smile. It took us about ten minutes to get everyone quiet so the ghost of secrets, or Grumpy as the girls called him, could explain everything to them. Ron looked just like the others in awe. Grumpy showed them everything. From the beginning with Morgana till the end with the three bitches that attacked us. He then looked at Hermione. She and the twins had walked in just when the ghost started to tell his story.   
"Is that everything miss Granger or can I help you with something else?" She gave him a faint smile.   
"Nope, that's everything mister, thank you for your help."   
He nodded and disappeared in the book that I closed. It seemed he liked Hermione the most of all.   
"So now you know everything we know." Harry said. "I understand if you don't want to help us anymore." I saw him shortly looking at the Slytherins. "Or that you don't want to fight anymore. No one must feel obligated to help. It's gonna be dangerous." The others looked at us with different looks on their faces. Some were afraid, others were determined. Everything was possible.   
"Of course we help you!" Dean said while he and Seamus walked forwards.   
"It's stupid to think that a bit of danger will stop us from having a good fight." Nott smiled at us and he, Astoria, Pansy and Goyle walked towards us. Crabbe hesitated a moment before he followed. I didn't tell Draco that he would have died if we hadn't met but I think he knew. He had seen my books and I knew he had read some of them. If Hermione knew she would be so pissed.   
"Of course we help you guys. We missed the last fight and we want to make clear we're the best fighters." Fred and George said in union. One by one the others joined us.   
"Well. If everyone will help us we make a chance." Harry said with a smile.   
"Let's make a plan." Hermione said.


	22. Where is that bitch

Draco's POV  
I yawned. We were already making plans for five ours. Most people had given up and went to their commonroom. Nott and Astoria were sitting on the couch. She sleeping on his chest and he leaning his chin on her head while he was reading something Hermione had written. (y/n) said next to me and yawned also. She laid her head on my lap. She was reading a book and frowned.   
"You know. I think I know where Morgana is hiding." She had immediately everyone’s attention. Blaise picked up Mary who had fallen asleep after reading three books about the famous Morgana from the story Merlin. It seemed they were related to each other. She woke up and looked a bit puzzled so he explained everything. Nott woke up Astoria, Hermione and Zane looked up from their spot at the fire.   
"Shall I wake up Ron?" Camille asked while she stood up from her spot at the table where she, Luna, Neville and Jamey were reading some family trees to understand Morgana's situation better.   
"Yeah wake him up. Otherwise we lose more time than now." Harry was pretty annoyed with Weasley. I was really mad at him and Ginny was just furious. Really, I thought Blaise and I despised him but she was really furious when he decided to take a nap. Her two other brothers had left and promised to talk with the Order and get them into our team.   
"Or we let him sleep and just let him out of all this." Jamie offered. "Sorry Cam but he's lazy. Really, maybe someone need to wake him up out of that stupid behavior of him." She looked a moment at me.   
"Guys. Just wake him up so we can go to bed." (y/n) sais annoyed. "Harry is right. Otherwise we lose even more time." I went with my hand through her hair and she sighed.   
"When you have told your idea we go to bed and I'm going to give you a massage." I said with a small smile. I saw how stressed she was, how stressed we all were.  
"You could use that massage more." She said with a cute smile towards me. I was drowning in her eyes when that stupid Weasel entered the room and ruined the moment.   
"So why did I need to wake up?" He said groggy.   
"Because you need to come of your lazy ass." Ginny said really annoyed. Before it could explode or worse, before their anger could turn against us Hermione dived in it and shut them up.  
"Okay, (y/n). Where is she hiding?"  
"In Camelot." She said with a serious face. I heard Mary cough.   
"Camelot? From king Arthur?" She just nodded.   
"Yep. If she's really a proud descendant of the evil witch Morgana she will bring the fight towards the place where here ancestor died. Camelot."  
"Ugh did you wake me up for that?" Weasley said annoyed. "Camelot doesn't exist. It's just a fairytale." He turned around to go back to bed and I saw (y/n)'s hurt face.   
"You stupid fool!" Ginny said angry. "You're doing nothing and then you complain when (y/n) finally finds a lead. Morgana was also just a fairy tale and her descendant is trying to kill your girlfriend!"   
"It's just a fairy tale Ginny..." He said still annoyed. "Don't blow this up."  
"Ronald Weasley!" Camille said angry. "Or you excuse yourself with your sister and (y/n) or you can find another bed." Her eyes shot fire.   
"Another bed? What's wrong with mine?" He said dumbfounded.   
"It will not exist anymore if you don't excuse yourself right now." She said between gritted teeth.   
"But..."  
"One." She started. She seemed to turn bigger and more dangerous. "Two. If I get to three it's too late." She looked severe at him. "Thr..."  
"Okay, okay!" Ron said scared. "I'm sorry. Good?"   
"Yes. Now sit down and listen to Hermione who probably knows where Camelot is." She said still annoyed. Everyone looked at Hermione who looked lost in thoughts.   
"To be honest I'm not sure were Camelot was but I have some ideas."  
"Let's go to bed and search for the location tomorrow." Harry suggested. "Nott, Astoria. You can sleep here. There are some beds empty." Everyone agreed and I picked (y/n) up. She didn't complain and mumbled:   
"Draco, let the massage for another day alright?"  
"Of course honey." I took her to bed and when we reached it she was fast asleep.  
(y/n)'s POV  
I woke up in Draco's arms and smiled. Today was Monday. We had two hours poison with Snape and afterwards DADA with Lupin. We had transfiguration afterwards and then I had ancient runes together with Draco, Mary and Hermione. It was a buzzy day. Definitely because we would do some research about Camelot after homework and the guys had quiditch practice and asked us to come and see. But still, waking up in his arms is the most wonderful feeling ever. I kissed his chest and snuggled closer.   
"Good morning honey." I heard his hoarse, sexy voice and my smile became bigger.   
"Good morning Draco." I gave him a lazy kiss.   
"Hmmm. This is a wonderful way to wake up." He kissed my forehead and smiled at me. "What time is it?"  
"It six o'clock." I said. "We have time enough." He nodded an yawned.   
"What do you think of a shower? The second best way to wake up." He winked and made me chuckle.   
"How can I say now to such a great proposal?" I stood up and frowned. "I would swear I was wearing more clothes when I fell asleep." He laughed.   
"Yep but I loved to strip them of you." He winked again and stood also up so he could take me in his arms. "And to give you my shirt. It's fucking sexy when you wear my clothes." I blushed a bit and shook with my hips.   
"Come and get me then." I said softly to wake no one up. I ran off towards the bathroom. He came after me and pulled me up so I ended in his arms. A soft yell escaped my lips.   
"Draco put me down." I whispered softly laughing. "You can hurt yourself!" I said worried.   
"I'm not going to hurt myself. Do you think I'm not strong enough?" He pouted and I sighed.  
"Fine. You are the strongest person I know so stop pouting and let's go to the shower."   
"Oh do you want me that bad out of my clothes?" He winked and gave me a quick kiss.   
"Yup. You would do all the females a pleasure if you never put that shirt back on but I'm an egoistic bitch and refuse to share you." Now it was my time to wink. He chuckled and opened the door. We entered the bathroom and he put me down.   
"Now put of my clothes cause you're just too sexy!" His eyes had turned stormy grey instead of the silver grey they always were. He was so not into only a shower. But neither was I. Before I knew it we had both stripped off our clothes and were standing kissing against the wall. He turned on the water for a warm steamy shower.  
It was about eight o'clock. Hermione, Mary and I were reading some books while we covered our self in our cloaks. Hermione had put a warming spell on us but it didn't help against the cold air. We were sitting at the quiditchfield looking at the Slytherins their practice. Harry would start in an hour and the others would join us then. Except for Jamie and Luna. They were looking through some books in the library. Jamie refused to come back at the field during a practice after the accident. That and the cold weather made it impossible to change her mind.   
"I found something." Mary said joyfully. "Here stands that Camelot was laid at a great magical lake between the green mountains and under the starry sky but covered under the mirror cloak."   
"Okay. That can help us." Hermione said. "Maybe we can use the internet during the vacation." She offered. I frowned. Under the mirror cloak... why did that sound so familiar. I took the book of secrets and opened it.   
"Can I help you?" Grumpy asked grumpily.   
"Yes. I think I know what is meant by the mirror cloak but I'm not sure." I said hesitated.   
"Oh you know very well what it is. Indeed it is like in that movie you saw. Camelot is hidden under the magical lake."  
"And it's protected by the lady of the lake! Of course!!!" Hermione shouted.   
"Everything alright?" Blaise and Draco were hanging above us on their broom.  
"Yes. Just finish your practice and we fill you in." Hermione said with a bright smile. "We're close!"   
"Okay. But you know I promised them they could do a game with the Gryffindors right?" Draco said with a thinking look. "I can't cancel it or they will be really pissed."  
"Slytherins aren't the most reasonable persons." Blaise said with a smile.   
"Just play your game. We need to do some research anyway." I said with a smile. I begged Draco for a kiss and ran off with the others towards the library. Jamie and Luna were sitting at the window and looked up.   
"Hey guys. So you found something?" Luna asked dreamy.   
"Yes. Does anyone know a magical lake? It was something with a mirror to." Mary whispered.   
"Of course I know it." Jamie said with a pleased look. "You're not the only one who found something. The magical lake is probably the Ullyseslake." She started.   
"So called after the grey wolf witch that saved many knights. She's also known as the lady of the lake." Luna ended.  
"Hey! I wanted to say that!" Jamie complained.  
"Bad luck." Luna said smirking.  
"I think we can call the others together to meet in the ROR." I said with a bright smile.   
"We finally know where the bitch is!" Hermione shouted a bit to enthusiastic.   
"Shhht." It sounded through the library. We all started to laugh.


	23. Merlin's beard

A/n  
Sorry it took me so long to update. I kinda had a writersblock and was buzzy whit school and al that stuff. But here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Ginny's POV  
I watched Blaise taking the slurk just before me and groaned. He gave me a wink and scored. Ron wasn't really playing at his best and both Blaise and me saw that.   
"Weasley wake up!" He yelled. "It isn't fun to win if you don't even try." Ron became red and angry and I rolled my eyes. He was unbelievable sometimes.   
"Zabini don't help the other team!" Nott yelled while he stopped beside me. "I guess Gin can handle it for herself." I smiled at him and flew up to catch to slurk.   
"You can count on that. I flew towards their goal and felt them flying right behind me. I passed it towards Katia who passed him back and I scored. Suddenly Draco was flying next to me.   
"Your brother seems a bit distracted. Is everything alright with him?" I pulled up a brow.   
"Draco caring for my brother. Who are you?" He rolled his eyes.   
“I don't care about him. It's just that my team is getting tired of winning without doing something." He flew up and went higher and higher. He had seen the snitch. And Harry also had seen it. Since they were friends the rivalry on the field had become even more but in a better way. The game went on but the guys didn't return. Where were they? I flew towards Blaise and Nott.   
"Guys, I can't see Draco and Harry anymore." I said worried. They stopped for a minute and looked around.   
"Weird." Nott mumbled. He called all the others and we decided to stop the game till we found the guys.   
"(y/n) is so going to kill us." Blaise mumbled. "I'm going to send out a Patronus. Now let's hope he finds Draco.  
Harry's POV  
Draco and I flew higher and higher, both our eyes on the snitch. He was faster than others and we both flew next to each other. Suddenly there came a white fog around us. I couldn't see where we were flying and I bumped into someone. I lost control over my broom and I guess Draco did also. I saw something big and black coming closer and closer and prepared myself for the pain but suddenly the fog went away and my broom stopped falling. We were in a white room and I saw an old man sitting in a big old-oaken chair. He had a long beard, even longer then Dumbledore, and he was wearing white clothes.   
"Ah, Harry, Draco. Finally you arrived. I'm waiting for you for ages." Draco and I looked confused at each other. Who was this guy? What did he want from us? "Don't be so shy. Don't you know who I am. The most known Slytherin all ages. Even in the muggleworld." I cursed in myself. Great a Slytherin I didn't know. Where was Hermione when you needed her. Actually where were we?  
"You're Merlin." Draco said softly. Surprised I guess.   
"You're smarter then you suggested Draco." The old man said quietly. "But yes indeed I'm Merlin. And you and your friends need my help. Morgana is stronger than she ever was. She has seduced the girl who is your enemie and now she will seduce you. Be careful my boys. I'll return but for now your friends are looking for you. Be aware of her seducements!" And he was gone. As well as the white room. Soon enough we started falling down again and it took us a while to steady our brooms.   
"There they are!" Nott, Blaise and Ginny flew as fast as possible to us and Ginny gave me a hug.   
"Where were you? We have been looking for you for an hour!" She exclaimed.   
"Oh shit!" Blaise shrieked. "(y/n), Hermione and Mary are still looking for you two."  
"Did they got on a broom?" Draco asked worried and I saw anger raise in him.   
"No of course not!" Blaise said, rolling his eyes. "They are looking for you in the forbidden forest." And Draco disappeared. With Nott and Blaise right behind him.   
(y/n)'s POV  
"Why isn't there any normal year." Hermione said sighing. "I thought with Voldemort death, Harry would have a normal life for once. I shrugged my shoulders. For some reason I wasn't really worried anymore.   
"I have a feeling that the boys are back." I mumbled just before a silver mere appeared.   
"The boys are back." Ginny's voice sounded. "Draco is coming towards you with Blaise and Zayn." The Patronus disappeared and I turned around quickly when I heard something. We weren't that deep in the forest but deep enough.   
"Did you hear that?" Mary asked suspicious. She had taken her wand and pointed it towards some bushes. I had also pointed my wand at some bushes.   
"Mione, do you hear something?" I asked a bit scared.   
"It's probably nothing." She mumbled. The sun had to be shining still but the forest was as dark as it would have been night. "Lumos." She mumbled softly. "Now who is there?" She said a bit louder. There wasn't a sound anymore. No sound at all.   
"It's too quiet." I mumbled nervously. This wasn't good.   
"You're right (y/n)." Hermione said softly. She motioned that we need to come closer so we stood with our backs to each other. Our wands in fight modus. Suddenly their appeared yellow eyes in the bushes and the eyes following their came a group of animals that were a crossbreed between wolves and bears.   
"Merlin’s beard." Hermione chirped. "What is going on." Where were the boys? I looked afraid towards the beasts. If they were Morgana's crossbreeds they probably wanted us death.   
"Hermione, what do we have to do now?" Mary asked scared. She was shaking but held her want steady aligned at the crossbreeds at her side.   
"I would say, we hex them into oblivion when they attack." She said with an evil grin. "Every curse is allowed. As long as they get them out of battle. Petrificus totalus!" And the battle started. The crossbreeds attacked us and we tried to turn them down as good as we could. But the more we beat the more beasts arrived. It wasn't a fair battle. Luckily Hermione thought about releasing red sparks so the others would know we were in danger.   
"Mary watch out!" I screamed before I screamed paralitis to hold back a huge crossbreed. Therefore I didn't saw the one attacking me.   
"Sectumsempra!" I looked up and saw Draco with a furious look on his broom. My hero. The fight went on and the boys flew lower so they could pick us up. I grabbed Draco but kept screaming spells. I was petrified, I'm not denying that, but we didn't really had a choice because they jumped up to grab us.   
"Higher, Draco!" Blaise yelled while Mary saved our asses from one of those beasts. When we finally reached a safe height I hugged Draco tightly.   
"I'm never ever been so happy to see you." I gave him a kiss on his cheek and lifted a bit from the broom to accomplish it. "Where the fuck where you!" I asked afterwards. "I was really worried about you." I almost felt his smile when I told him that.   
"Honey, I'm gonna tell you all about it when we get to the Room of Requirement. I'm not planning on telling this twice." He turned around his face so he could give me a smile.   
"Not even for me." I pouted and when I saw his face soften I knew I had won. So he told me the story of what happened. That showed a whole new angle on the whole situation. If Morgana was the Morgana from the stories she was a hell of an enemy and we could use all the help that Merlin could give us. I was thinking about it while we walked towards the ROR and I was so lost in thoughts I didn't noticed we had stopped. If Draco hadn't been there I would have walked straight into the wall. Now that would have been a great impression. The one who was supposed saving the day walking into a wall.   
"(y/n), honey. Are you alright?" He looked down at me with a huge frown on his face.   
"Yeah, yeah. Just lost in thoughts." I mumbled with a blush. "Why have we stopped?"   
"Because the door hadn't appeared yet (y/n)." Ron sniggered. He found it rather funny that I almost walked into the wall. I decided to ignore him and took Draco's hand in mine so he wouldn't punch the dude on his nose. I don't know what happened but he became more of a bastard every day. It started when Harry and the two Slytherins became friends. I sighed a bit and saw Camille doing the same.   
"Ron, can you please be nice for once? I know you are nice to me but now maybe to our friends..." She had opened the door from the Room of Requirement and shook her head at her boyfriend. He just shrugged and walked inside without saying anything. She gave me a sad smile and walked back inside towards the others. I saw Cho and Pansy sitting together and pulled up a brow. The two people I didn't wanted to see were together, sitting and glaring towards Draco and me. Read Cho was glaring at Draco and Pansy at me....  
"So, what happened up there?" Camille asked when we all had taken a seat. And Harry started the story I heard already. I sighed a bit and took my notebook so I could add something at the list. Now there was standing:  
The enemy is stronger than every enemy the wizards ever had  
The wizards need the guardians to survive  
The guardians need help or they fail their task  
The word will stop to exist as we know it  
Morgana is a muggleborn who stole the powers of the ghost of secrets   
She is possessed whit the old Morgana  
They are hiding in Camelot beneath the mirror lake  
We get help from Merlin.   
We had a lot to do..


	24. Holidays

##  ** Jamie's POV **

The twins were sitting next to me on the couch in the loaded burrow. With everyone here I wished I had stayed at the school. They needed enlarge spells to fit everyone in. Now I wished they had used it at this couch because getting squeezed between the two ginger boys wasn't high on my wish list for Christmas this year. I looked at Molly who finally agreed we could open the presents after she made sure everyone had eaten enough. I put my hand on my tummy and smiled. I had eaten enough for a whole year!

"I think our Jamie is full." Fred said with a small chuckle when he saw my gesture. His brother chuckled and a smirk appeared.

"Oh no, just let your thoughts go." I said scared for my health. Those two were dangerous with their toys and magic. Really. I have no idea how this house survives them!

"Oh come on Jamie." The two boys pouted. "Don't be such a game breaker." Oh no, they didn't just said that!

"I'm in. What do I have to do?" The two boys smirked and looked in Ron's direction.

"Our little brother can use a lesson so let's give him one." The packed up a small box from in their bag and smiled wickedly. "Give it to Ron. Everything he sees are his worst fears but mom and the others will only see a bowl with in it the most famous quidditchplayers." I smirked.

"Let's do this." I looked towards Camille who was sitting quietly next to Ron who was rambling about some rescues he had made during quidditch. She looked sad and bored. Not something I wanted for my best friend during the holidays. Actually I didn't wanted it for her forever. Molly finally got every ones attention and told us we could start with unpacking. My little gift I held for the end. I saw Ginny in tears when she saw what Harry had bought for her. Before I even knew what happened Harry went down on one knee and held the little black box in his hand. He smiled at her, nervously, before he started to speak:

Ginny Molly Weasley. We know each other for more than five years but it seems a lifetime. We have fought a basilisk together and the worst wizard of them all. You have been nothing then patiently with me even when I didn't deserve it and you were always there when I needed you. When we were searching for horecruxes it was you that hold me saint. Ginny, you're the love of my life. Will you marry me?" Of course she said yes after her tears had stopped and she almost hugged her fiancé till death. Next there was a lot of cheering and you know. All that stuff that come's when someone proposes... Well, of course I was happy for her but all those fluffy gifts weren't really stuff that made me happy. I wanted some action. A little argument, okay, maybe not the greatest Christmas wish, a bit of action with my gift maybe? Yes that was better. Otherwise it would be such a dull party. Harry's gift had been the last one, though everyone, so my gift was a real surprise. When Ron opened the gift he looked surprised at it for a moment. Fred mumbled in my ear he saw what we all saw. But then he started to scream and threw the gift away. I pretended to be hurt and mumbled:

"If you don't like it you could just say it." Then I left the room with tears in my eyes from the laughter’s I was hiding. Molly was furious with her son and finally the action started. He tried to talk himself out of it but his mother didn't wanted to hear it and grabbed him by his ear and for the first time in days I saw Camille laughing. I smiled while the twins sat down next to me.

"This is how Christmas is supposed to be." They said with a wicked grin.

"Indeed." I said with a grin as wicked as theirs.

##  ** Mary's POV **

Well, that went well. We went from cheering for Ginny and Harry to laughing and being shocked at Ron in one minute. How did that even happen? His present looked all fine. It was something he should be happy with and he just threw it away. Luckily Camille finally laughed again when Molly grabbed his ear. The two of them were having a rough time in their relationship. I guess the tension is getting to much with Morgana and his abduction and all that.

"Everything alright princess?" Blaise asked while stroking my cheek. He smiled at me and put me a bit better on his lap. There wasn't enough room for everyone to sit so there were a lot of laps used as seat. (y/n) and Draco were sitting next to us and were looking through the album Blaise and I had given them. I was happy they liked it because we really had no idea what they both would like and could use. The Weasleys are a big family so we tried to combine gifts as much as possible so we wouldn't end broke. Not that Blaise would end broke easily. I looked over Draco's shoulder at the picture the two were looking at and smiled. It was the one where we were sitting at the cabin from my parents. A magical picture so the image was moving and I saw us laughing on a couch at the fire. It was from the last night there.

"We must do that again." Blaise said smiling. "It was a great time." We all nodded in agreement.

"Hey, do you want to join us in a snowball fight?" Hermione and Ginny smiled down at us with their Weasley sweater on.

"Of course!" (y/n) said cheery. "Just wait a second so we can change our clothes." We ran upstairs as fast as possible and changed our clothes into comfy pants and the new Weasley pull we had gotten from Molly. I loved it, he was warm and red and comfy. Perfect! All of the girls had gotten the same this year and it was nice we had that small thing in common. We ran downstairs straight into the garden where I was hit right away with a snowball in my face.

"Oh Mary, I'm so sorry! I was aiming for Hermione." He tried to hid his grin. I had fallen on the ground when the snowball had hit me and (y/n) was actually just laughing in my face while she helped me up.

"There you are!" Hermione cheered when she noticed us. "We got our back-ups! It's boys vs girls so speed up a bit. Mary what are you doing on the ground?" She frowned at me and motioned we must follow her. When it came to games and winning she could be pretty compete so we did what was told and followed her. Soon enough the game was on and as the good girlfriend I am I hit Blaise with two snowballs in his face, just as he deserved! (y/n) laughed when she noticed my revenge but got hit with a snowball from Ron, pretty hard on her nose.

"Did you lose your mind?" Draco yelled angry at Ron before he ran towards his girlfriend who was laying on the ground. "Are you alright honey?" He asked worried. He helped her up to her feet and looked at her face, searching for any injury.

"Everything is alright Draco." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "It is the point of the game to hit your opponent with snow, so please don't be mad with Ron." She pleaded. They were together for four months now and we all knew Draco easily lost his temper when it came down on his girlfriend. He put an arm around the girl and took her inside, telling her he wanted Molly to take a look at her before he would decide if he was going to kill Ron or not. When they couldn't hear us anymore Harry slapped Ron on the back of his head.

"Dude, what's your problem? You're always getting on Draco's nerves with (y/n) as cause of it." Harry looked annoyed at his friend and shook his head.

"Do you have a death wish?" Blaise had been standing behind me without me noticing it and I looked up surprised. How did he do that? "Because if you ever hit (y/n) again no one of us is going to stop Draco from killing you." He threatened the red head. And I could only agree. He had been worse to (y/n) than Draco had been to them.

"We maybe even decide," Fred started.

"To help him." George ended.

Ron just rolled his eyes and walked inside.

***** WARNING****EXPLICIT*****

##  ** (y/n)'s POV **

The ball had been perfect, it still was actually, only Draco and I had looked for something more private. After a night full of dancing, greeting people Draco knew, or people that wanted to know us, we both decided we could use some privacy. That and Draco had been arousing me this whole evening. He would kiss me in my neck during a dance, would stroke my back on the right place when we talked to some strangers or would tease me when we got something to drink. I really needed a release and he knew it. The past ten minutes had been a hell! We had been sitting with Blaise and Mary at the table with our drinks when he decided to stroke my leg. At first I didn't really took notice of it, it was normal he touched me all the time but when his hand slowly crept up towards my thigh I shuffled a bit uncomfortable on my chair. He was teasing me again and it was working. I couldn't stop him either because Blaise and Mary would know what was going on and I knew he wouldn't stop. We both like the thrill when we are in public but it was difficult to stay focused on my conversation while Draco slowly started to make slow circles on the inside of my thigh. He kept a straight face while I hesitated a moment before I answered Blaise question. He frowned a bit but didn't say a thing. And Draco went even further. When I least expected it, he was telling a story of his mom and dad and a dragon, he started to draw those circles where I needed him most. I almost moaned when he touched me there but bit my lip instead while I tried to stay quiet. He pushed a bit harder and a quiet whimper escaped my mouth.

"Are you alright (y/n)?" Draco asked casually, a small hint of a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah, yeah.." I answered a bit out of breath. "I just hurt my toe when I hit the.. table." The last word I almost moaned because he let his finger slip into my panty. It felt even better when he touched me like that and I felt a warm feeling starting to appear in the lower of my tummy. I had trouble with keeping my eyes open and when I almost got there he pulled away his fingers. I looked at him with a desperate, pleading and furious look. I hated it when he did that. He was already teasing me the whole night, could a girl not get any release at all?! I stood up and mumbled something about a headache before I left. I knew Draco followed me but he kept his distant till we entered his room. Then he grabbed me by my hips and pushed me against the wall so he could kiss me. The door closing behind us. I could his erection already feeling against me and I moaned when he ground against me.

"That wasn't nice of you." I said while I tried to open his vest. I couldn't really wait any longer. I needed him now! He helped me and stripped down my dress.

"You were teasing me all night with this dress." He moaned while he kissed my neck and the now exposed flesh of my breasts and collarbone. He kissed me just above my bra and I moaned his name. He was making me going mad. "So it was just as fair that I made you going crazy like you did with me." He pulled me up and I put my legs around his waist so I could grind against him. Our lips found each other again and he took me to the bed where he gently laid me down. He laid down on top of me and his lips found soon enough their way towards my neck and collarbone before he started to kiss my breasts through my bra. "Maybe we need to remove this." His fingers hooked behind my bra and I insisted out of breath. When the piece of clothing was thrown away he attacked my breasts. He started to kiss my right breasts and kneaded my left. I moaned his name again.

"Draco, please. I want you since the beginning of the evening. Now I just need you!" I moaned.

"Are you sure?" He hesitated a moment and stroke a string of hair out of my face. I just nodded and he mumbled a contraceptive spell before we finally became one. It was the best moment of my life.

******************************

New year’s eve. We were at the Grimmauld place and Harry was the perfect host. There was a small amount of guests, all close friends from school. Draco and I had been dancing for the whole night but right now he was getting me something to drink. Mary smiled at me.

"Alright, the two of you are to adorable for words." Her eyes were following our boyfriends. "I really can't imagine something could get the two of you apart." She mumbled.

"Blaise and you are pretty steady to you know." I said smiling, also looking at the boys. They were talking and laughing with each other and I saw them looking at us from time to time.

"So, your first new year together. The two of you are going for the new year’s kiss right?" Hermione and Ginny were standing behind us and I smiled at them.

"Well, that is our plan." Mary cheered while she hugged the both of them. The boys approached us with our drinks and smiled at us. Draco put his arm around me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Here is your drink honey." He gave me a glass of water and I pulled up a brow.

"No cocktail?" I asked amused.

"Nope. I think you have drunk enough alcohol for tonight." He smiled when he said it but I could see he meant it. I nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek. I could decide for myself but it was cute he was looking after me.

"Alright, water it is for tonight."

"Wow (y/n)," Blaise said laughing. "I wouldn't think that you would listen to him that easily. Do you always listen to him?" He wiggled his brow at me and smirked. I blushed just a little but Draco chuckled before he went his attention to his best mate.

"(y/n) and I switch between the dominant one if that's what you meant." He winked at his friend who chocked in his beer and looked at the boy in shock. I slapped Draco on his arm and sighed.

"Draco, bed secrets are bed secrets. It doesn't matter if you're lying about it or not. It's nothing of Blaise business if I'm the one on top or you." I winked at Mary who chuckled with an half eye on her boyfriend who luckily could breathe again.

"Guys!" Fred and George were standing on a table and tried to get our attention. "I would say grab your partners because it's almost new year!!" Everyone cheered when the two boys let a red 10 appear in the air. We all started to count down with the numbers.

"10, 9, 8," Draco turned me around and kissed my forehead. "7,6,5," I smiled at him and put my arms around his neck. "4,3,2,1!" When everybody cheered the happy new year he kissed me and I can tell you, it was as great as the first kiss and I was as breathtaking as the firework the Weasley twins had arranged. Best New Year ever!!!!


	25. Chapter 25: Nightmare

##  ** (y/n)'s POV **

Do you know the feeling that everything you know has changed? That all the good things has been replaced by bad and unbelievable things? I didn't know it till I found out that Draco had been cheating on me.. Today is a day you can call a nightmare. Blaise had told me Draco was looking for me, he had been smiling like an idiot because of what Draco wanted to say to me. According to him Draco was waiting for me at the lake. So I went there and ended all alone. Draco wasn't there anymore. You can imagine I was pretty scared. After the kidnapping of Ron we had all a healthy amount of paranoia so I ran back to the castle for help. Blaise was the first one I saw and within five minutes we had the whole DA ready. We searched the whole castle, I was looking with Hermione and Blaise, and I still can't believe why I had to be the one to find him. We found him in a broom closet with no one else than the one and only Pansy Parkinson. It looked like all the air had left my body. I couldn't move at all. Parkinson was giving him a blowjob. This was real, he was really cheating on me. This couldn't be real. When he looked up I didn't even saw guilt in his eyes. He was just gloating over my grief. I couldn't believe it and I couldn't look at it anymore so I did the only thing I could do. I ran. I ran towards the quidditchfield and took the first broom I could find, his broom. I flew away so I didn't have to deal with this right now. Tears were running on my cheeks and I couldn't see where I was going. Not that I really gave a damn cause right now my world had ended. I couldn't believe Draco would do something like that to me, I thought he loved me. But seeing Pansy giving him a blowjob made me wonder if he really loved me and didn't just want me for the sex. Could I have misjudged him that much? Was he really not more than the douche he had been in the movies? When I finally managed to get the tears away I almost started to weep again. I had flown to the first place Draco and I ever had flew together. It was the lake between the mountains and I landed with a sigh. I thought back at that day, it looked an eternity away. Me saying the lake was beautiful and him agreeing with me, looking at me with those stormy grey eyes. I laid down on the grass and my thoughts went further. To the cabin we went to when in summer and to the game of truth and dare we played there. A small smile appeared on my face. Then the train ride towards Hogwarts for the first time where he kissed me and the others had a bet running. The nights we spent together in his bed or in mine. The many times he was overprotective towards me. Our first fight. The snowball fight, the night at his house. The times he told me he loved me. A bright smile was on my face now. No way that the Draco I knew would do this behind my back. He didn’t like Pansy like that at al. He didn't want to come anywhere near her. Not even for a blowjob.

"I see you figured it out." I turned around, quickly, and looked at a man with a long white beard and long white hair. "I guessed you were smart enough to see through the polyjuice." I frowned and looked at the man in silence. "Oh, how impolite of me. I am Merlin." He gave me his hand and I shook it.

"I am (y/n). But I guess you know that already." I mumbled softly.

"Yes I do." The man looked at me with a mysterious smile. "So you figured it all out?"

"Not really. The only thing I know is that this dude wasn't the Draco I know. Maybe they imperiused him..." I hesitated a moment. His eyes were to bright..

"Were his eyes bright or cloudy? Bright eyes suggest another thing than the imperiuscurse." He said dryly.

"Polyjuice!" I yelled when the reality hit me like thunder at clear sky. He already had said it so I don’t know why it didn’t strike me immediately.

"Indeed. Sometimes a problem just need some time to think about it and reflect it in a lake." He said before he disappeared. Why did those last words seem so important? I really needed Hermione. Where did I leave my broom?

##  ** Hermione's POV **

I looked at the scene in front of me. This couldn't be real. (y/n) had just ran away and Draco didn't even blink his eyes. How bad this situation looked, I couldn't believe that Draco would be such a prick. He loves the girl for Gryffindors sake. Pansy had looked up at us and smirked. Right now I just wanted to hit her like a muggle, break her nose and much more of that. This girl had done something to make Draco do this. It couldn't be something else.

"What have you done?" Blaise spat furious. I could see he had his wand pointed at Pansy.

"She was giving me the greatest blowjob I ever had till you ruined the moment. Mudbloods aren't really good for my appetite." Draco said annoyed. "So can you please shut the door and leave us alone?"

"What have you done to him Parkinson?" I said between gritted teeth. Looking everywhere except her face.

"I didn't do a thing. He offered me to do this. He didn't want to pretend anymore he wanted the mudblood." She spat.

"Bullshit!" Blaise yelled and I really had to hold him back with a spell. He seemed ready to strangle the girl. "He wanted to ask her if she wanted to live with him after this stupid battle with Morgana and when school is done." He looked at Draco, who I don't think is Draco, and pointed his wand at him. I followed his action.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked coldly. "Cause you aren't Draco. Even under an Imperiuscurse Draco would show a sign of emotion if he saw (y/n) that hurt. You think that a polyjuice can make us believe you are him?" I spat.

Draco, or shall I call him fake Draco glared at us and stood up, after he put his pants back on, luckily. "What are you going to do? Huh?" He spat. He pulled Pansy up and pointed his wand at her. "I kill her if you don't let me go. It doesn't matter if you don't believe me, the guardian did and she is unprotected now."  I glared at the person in front of us and snickered.

"I don't really care about this girl you know." I bluffed. I saw the fear in Pansy's eyes when I said it and I felt a bit guilty. She had helped us when Draco asked for help. Yeah, she and (y/n) never would be friends but she didn't deserve this. She really believed it was Draco and that he finally wanted her. I couldn't imagine what I would do in such a situation.

"Oh no? Avada.."

"Stop!" Blaise and I yelled together. Pansy was crying now.

"Alright. You can go." I said between gritted teeth. "But first, let go of Pansy." I looked at the boy before me. He was changing back to his own so he didn't had much time. I mean, I think it's a he... I hope so at least cause Pansy was giving a blowjob.

"Nope." He said looking at the girl. She's my way out." He grinned wickedly and walked with Pansy as a shield towards the doors. We followed him slowly with our wands pointed at him. I had to warn the DA so they could go looking for (y/n). She was in a big danger and without her Morgana never could be stopped. I just reached my coin to send the message when a dark dust appeared and the fake-Draco disappeared. When we finally could see again, Pansy was lying on the ground, crying, and a bad feeling came over me.


	26. Captured

##  ** Jamie's POV **

"They've got Draco!" Blaise and Hermione screamed when they entered the commonroom. I looked up from the book I was reading, it was some ancient one from long ago about the guardians, about us. I was just reading something interesting so what was it with Draco?

"Are you sure he isn't just somewhere with (y/n)? You know, working out." Ron said like the arse he could be.

"No because (y/n) ran away after we caught someone who looked like Draco getting a blowjob from Pansy, Ronald." Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"That bastard cheated on her?" Harry said angry. I frowned. I didn't think of Draco as a cheater. There must be more at this.

"He didn't cheat on her." Blaise defended his best friend.

"Someone took a polyjuice and pretended to be Draco." Hermione said. "But (y/n) doesn't know that and she run away."

"What do you mean run away?" Camille and Mary shrieked.

"She thought it was Draco..." Blaise said again. "That's what we mean with run away."

"They probably counted on that." Zane said thoughtfully.

"But why?" Ginny frowned.

"I maybe have an answer." I said, a bad feeling creeping over me. "In this book I read something more about the power from the Guardians..." I hesitated a moment before I started to explain what I just had read. "According to this book," I started.

"Let me guess, you guys have the power to stop Morgana..." Ron said a bit annoyed. We had found that sentence so many times I could understand why, but he still annoyed me so I shot a silent stupefy at him.

"Indeed. But I shall let the book of Secrets explain everything." I took the book (y/n) had left and opened it, grumpy appearing with a worried glance on his face.

"What are you still doing here?" He almost shouted. "(y/n) is in grief danger!"

"We don't know where she is." Harry said between gritted teeth.

"And we hoped you could explain first what the powers of the guardians are." Hermione said in a calm voice. Calming the book.

"They can send Morgana back to her own dimension. It counts for all ghosts and is something only Guardians can do." He said bluntly.

"Well, I suppose that's why they separated (y/n) from us." Ginny mumbled thoughtfully.

"They probably keep Draco as blackmail material."

"Yes they are. Now go and save (y/n) she is at the lake where Draco took her the first day they met." Grumpy said quickly. "Get out!"

I closed the book and put it away safely.

"Does anyone know what lake he is talking about?" I asked worried.

"I think I know." Blaise mumbled. "It's the same lake as the entrance." He explained. "Let's go for a ride." He said, pulling Mary with him. "Hurry up. Drake will kill me if something happens to (y/n)!" I rolled my eyes. Really boys! Oh, speaking of boys. I undid my spell on Ron so he could help us. Luckily the thestrals wanted to help and flew the people who hadn't brooms to the lake as soon as possible. We arrived just in time. Green flashes greeted us and I jumped of my thestral with an awesome summersault landing next to (y/n) and covered by Zeke and Hermione.

"Do you need some help, girl?" I asked, shooting a dark spell I had learned from the twins, kicking out some random girl that was attacking (y/n).

"Well, I was pretty much beating the shit out of them." She joked. "But what is the fun in doing it alone?"

"Nothing of course." Mary and Camille stood next to us shooting well aimed spells at the girls in black.

"You know, we are a damn good team." Zeke said. Saving my ass by blocking a spell that was aimed for me.

We agreed. Together in a circle we were fighting back the followers of Morgana while Blaise, Luna, Neville and the golden trio worked together as well as we did. Suddenly a high pitch scream sounded through the air and the girls disappeared. Spells missed their goal and almost hit men of our own side. Luckily we were awesome and could block all of the spells.

"That's an anticlimax." Zain complained. "No fun at all..." He walked towards Hermione to check on her. Followed by the others to check on their partners. Only (y/n) and I kept standing where we were.

"You didn't find Draco I guess." The girl mumbled worried and sad.

"No, we think Morgana keeps him as blackmail material." I told her honestly.

"We have to get him back, Jamie." She said almost in tears. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to him!" I pulled her in a hug, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"He's going to be alright (y/n). You know him, he would never leave you alone." I said. "We are going after that bitch right now." She looked up at me with big eyes and nodded.

"Yes we are. But we need a war plan first."

"Let's make one then." I told her happily.

******************************* TORTURE SCENE*************************************

##  ** Draco’s POV **

I groaned. Damn my head hurt. I really had partied to hard last night! I tried to get up but the nausea kept me down. I still tried though, but as soon as I got into a sitting position, the dizziness quadrupled and I choked on my own bile. I doubled over, coughing and hacking as I tried to swallow my lunch back down as it threatened to come back up.

“You look pathetic like that, child.”

My head jumped up at the sound of a female voice, but I was only met with shadows. I swallowed nervously and hoisted myself up again, glad to note that this time, the nausea stayed mostly away.

“Who are you?” I asked. I winced a bit at the scratchy, hoarse sound of my own voice, but made an effort to stay completely passive otherwise. “Where are we? What do you want from me? Have you any idea who I am-“

I had barely time to register the hissed curse before it hit me full on. My muscles tensed up and I screamed in agony. It was the worst feeling I had ever felt in my life and it went on for forever. The whole world went blank for me as I felt intense pain course through me. Potter’s Sectum Sempra had nothing on this, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I imagined this was what the Cruciatus would feel like.

After what felt like an eternity, the curse was finally lifted. Slowly, I became aware of my surroundings again. I was breathing heavily and shaking all over. Somehow, I must have fallen back on the floor and I was now lying curled up on my side. My mouth was filled with blood and my tongue stung viciously. I guess I bit through it without realizing. I spit the blood out and uncurled myself, forcing my weak and shaky arms under me to push me back up. A harsh hand buried itself into my hair and I shouted before I could stop myself.

“So weak and useless.” The woman hissed in my ear. I tried to turn my head to look at her, but she yanked, hard, and I whimpered. “I bet your friends don’t even miss you, boy.”

“You obviously don’t know my friends.” I ground out, trying my best to sound casual. “They’re probably rounding up a country wide search for me as we speak.” No way (y/n) was going to leave me behind.

“Or damning you for cheating on your sweet beloved.” The woman spoke amused. My eyes widened in shock and fear. What had she done?

I opened my mouth to ask her that exact question, but I tensed as I felt her wand digging in my lower back. I heard her mutter some incantation in a language I had never heard before and a pain like never before burned into my spine. I screamed again when I felt the bones in my back breaking one by one. The woman let me drop again and I fell back on the floor with a harsh thump. I tried to get my hands in front of me to stop my from face planting, but found I couldn’t move them. The side of my head collided with the stone floor harshly enough to actually bounce off a moment and I groaned in pain. I tried to move, but found I was unable to do more than twitch my neck a bit.

“You fucking bitch!” I growled furiously when I realized what was happening. “You won’t get away with this, you hear me?! They’ll see through all your bloody tricks and they’ll get here soon. And when they do, I will make sure they leave you alive so I can kill you myself!”

The woman laughed and for a moment, I was terribly reminded of my aunt Bella. I craned my neck around at my best ability. I turned my eyes to the side as much as I could and finally, the woman’s figure. For a short moment, I stared into blazing, furious red eyes before that wand was aimed at me again and terror flooded me.

“Kapsimo Fos!” she hissed.

A bright, white light flared all around and I screamed as it burned my eyes. the light was blinding, and even as I closed my eyes, I could feel the heath of it scorching my eyebrows and eyelashes. Finally, the pain all became too much for me and I was enveloped in the sweet embrace of darkness.


	27. Ghosts

##  ** (y/n)’s POV **

I don’t know how it went so wrong, how all of us ended captured…

 Ron’s plan had been brilliant. We would go first, our small group. The order would follow us shortly after, as a backup plan. The lady of the lake hadn’t been surprised to see us and let us pass easily. Camelot had been gorgeous and Merlin had been waiting for us.

“They are in the castle, I can’t come with you, someone needs to be waiting here for your friends.” He had told us. “Remember, guardians. You are stronger when you’re with the five of you together.” With that being said, we took off, our wands pulled. We wanted to use our effect of surprise but things didn’t go as we hoped. They were expecting us and soon a fight had erupted. You know, for a moment we thought we wouldn’t need the Order, we were winning. That’s when we saw Morgana for the first time, together with Draco. He looked terrible, he was paler then otherwise and had cuts all over his body. He was floating in front of the woman, who’s red eyes searched for mine.

“I would stop fighting, my dear.” She said in a cold voice. “Unless you want your pathetic boyfriend to die.” Everyone had stopped fighting, their wands aimed on the woman with pitch black hair.

 “And what makes you think you can kill him before we disarm you?” I asked between gritted teeth. It took me all the strength I had to not just run over to Draco and pull him in my arms.

“I don’t need my wand to kill him.” She mused.

“Then what makes you think you can kill him before we kill you?” Harry growled, his wand aimed at the woman.

“I’m a ghost, I can’t die.” She cackled amused. Without wasting anymore time she made a small hand gesture and I felt my wand being blasted out of my hand. I hissed a curse Draco would have been proud of if he heard me and glared at the woman. All our wands were lying in front of her and she smirked evilly. “Now, let’s have some fun.” She said. “You probably are wondering why I needed your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend to be here, don’t ya?”

“Oh, I thought you were jealous. I mean, you’re pretty old and can’t get a boy for yourself.” I retorted.

“Yeah, you look like you’re 200 years out.” Jamie backed me up, pulling a disgusted face.

“Did you ever thought of getting a bit tanned?” Hermione said, pulling up a brow.

“Silence!” The woman yelled angrily. “I need him as a sacrifice. His life for mine. And after I’m done not even you pathetic guardians.” She spat.

“You want to kill Draco?” I asked darkly, hoping I had heard it wrong. She cackled amused.

“Lovely isn’t it.” She answered. “And I need your blood of course.” She said gesturing towards us. “It’s a rather complex spell.” The five of us were brought closer to her by her evil minions. I heard Blaise growl threatingly when they cut Mary so they could get some blood from her. I glared but couldn’t do a thing, Zane and Camille were standing between us. Jamie, next to me glared at Morgana.

“I hope you have cleaned the knife, I’m not really fond of getting an STD because those minions of you cut themselves in another ritual...” She said, scrunching her nose in disgust.

“Someone, make her shut up!” The woman groaned. One of her minions stepped towards her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” I said, balling my fists.

“And what are you going to do about it, huh?” She taunted. “You’ve got no wand.” Before she could blink I hit her nose with my fist and heard a satisfying crunch.

“I grew up as a muggle. I don’t need magic.” I taunted back.

“Yeah, Hermione style.” Jamie cheered.

We heard some cheers from behind us before Morgana was done with it. She aimed her wand at our friends and stupefied them without saying a thing.

“One more mistake and I torture your boyfriend a bit more for fun. That made me shut up very quickly. I hissed another curse but let them take my blood without a problem. I knew I should be scared but the only thing I felt was a boiling rage towards the woman standing in front of me. When she had all our blood she stunned us and smirked. “You know, I’m not really a woman of my word and you irritated me endlessly.” She said. She aimed her wand at Draco and his scream was the only sound I heard. I wanted to scream, make her stop but I couldn’t move. “I’m going to torture him till he’s dead.” She cackled. Again she pointed her wand at him and his scream sounded through the air. A blinding rage filled me but I couldn’t do a thing until his screams went over in sobs. “You know, someone once told me mental torturing is even worse than physical.” She cackled again. “I think I’m going to do both to your boy.” Darkness came for my eyes and one face came in sight, it was Merlin.

“Remember, your strongest when your with the five of you.” I tried to move my hand and was surprised when I touched Jamie’s hand. Our fingers intertwined and I felt Zane’s hand reaching out for me as well. I could feel our powers mingle, like the five of us became one. All our power became centered in Zane, we could feel it.

“You know, we’re not really fond of bitches.” He spat, releasing the power on the woman in front of us. An icy scream sounded through the air and she released Draco. I saw him falling through the ground, not moving at all. A fear bigger than I ever had felt came to me. What If we were too late? A bright flash of light struck down on Morgana and her scream ended abruptly, so did my vision.

##  ** Jamie’s POV **

People who tell you the aftermath of a fight you won is a blissing, are liars. When I opened my eyes again, I wished I hadn’t done it. My whole body was aching in pain. I groaned and tried to sit up, that’s when I noticed I wasn’t on the ground but being carried.

“What the fuck…” I muttered.

“Is that how you greet me? You’re savior?” I heard the familiar voice of George say.

“You’re the savior? I’m the savior, you mean!” Fred’s voice countered.

“I’m pretty sure we saved ourselves.” I muttered, looking up at the gingers. Fred was carrying (y/n) I noticed and rolled his eyes at me.

“Way to break a man’s ego, Jamie.” He muttered.

“Where’s Draco?” I asked. Knowing (y/n) would kill me if I didn’t ask. Fred’s face hardened and he looked down at the girl in his arms. He didn’t answer so I looked up at George. “Where is he?”

“Harry has taken him to St. Mungo’s. He was barely alive when we came here.” He muttered. “Harry got help from that old men, who told him he could apparate them out of here. We have to walk all the way back.”

“What do you mean, barely alive?” (y/n)’s voice asked broken. “Is he going to be alright?”

“Ill weeds grow apace.” Fred tried to reassure her. “He’ll be fine.”

It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the hospital, and when we arrived we had to go and see all kind of healers. (y/n) was snappy and annoyed with us, trying to get to Draco as fast as possible but not being allowed because she wasn’t family. The girl was pacing through the hospital when Narcissa came out of his room, tears in her eyes. (y/n) ran towards her, talking with her quietly. She hugged the woman, crying as well, before disappearing into his room.

##  ** (y/n)’s POV **

He was awake. He was alive. The moment I heard Narcissa say those words I couldn’t keep myself from crying as well. I was so afraid we had been too late. He was lying in a white bed, his blond hair being all messy. He was still pale but had more color on his cheek then back at Camelot. I sat down in the chair next to his bed and my hand searched his, taking it in mine. He opened his eyes and searched for mine.

“You’re alright.” His voice almost broke when he said that.

“I should be the one saying that to you.” I said, tears still streaming down my cheek. I hugged him tightly before I sat up again. He hadn’t hugged me back, what was wrong. Tears were streaming down his cheek and Narcissa gently stroke them away.

“Everything is going to be alright, Draco.” She muttered. “They said it just take time to heal. You will move again.” I looked up at the woman, confusion clear on my face.

“His spine is broken.” She told me.

“The only thing I want to do now is holding you (y/n).” He said. “But I can’t. I really thought I had lost you.” I gently stroke his cheek.

“I’ll hold you then.” I told him. “And I never let you go.”


	28. Epilogue

##  ** Draco’s POV **

Autumn seemed to arrive early that year while our little family quickly walked through the station. Lyra was keeping my hand firmly in hers, tears streaming down her eyes.

“It won’t be long and you’ll be going as well.” I told my little girl, giving her a reassuring smile. (y/n) was walking next to Scorpius, carrying his owl for him. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at us.

“Come on, we’re meeting the others at 9 ¾ she beamed at us. She seemed as enthusiastic as Scorpius. They ran through the wall with ease and Lyra and I followed quickly. Scorpius already had taken off to go and greet Rose and Albus. Harry greeted us, keeping Lily close to him as well. When his youngest daughter spotted Lyra she quickly freed herself from her dad and ran towards us. I released Lyra and walked over to Harry.

“Ron and Camille are late again.” I noticed.

“I know. Ginny has been pacing around for over five minutes now. She probably hex them into oblivion if Emma doesn’t get here in time.” He chuckled.

“I knew we had to pick them up.” (y/n) mumbled, joining us. I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. She had been there every moment, just as she had promised, and had helped me to get back on my feet after that horrible fight. I smiled down at her, she looked beautiful as always. Yes, you could see she had aged a bit, but to be honest it only made her more beautiful.

“Emma!” Rose’ voice beamed through the station when the little redhead came through the wall. I chuckled when her parents arrived as well, panting and carrying little Dan. He was five years old now.

“I see they made it in time.” Marry and Blaise joined us, their twins, Orion and Diana were a year older then Scorpius and had taken off with James already.

“Emma, glad you could join us.” I heard Jamie say. “Come here, I want the four of you to send a toilet rill home for me. You know, as a souvenir.” She chuckled.

“Jamie.” I heard (y/n)’s amused voice. “Where do you need a souvenir for? We’ll be teaching again this year so I don’t see why you need to encourage the kids to get in trouble. Was Teddy not bad enough?” I chuckled softly when she said that. (y/n) was teaching transfiguration at Hogwarts and Jamie DADA. That’s why we had searched for a vacation home close to the school so we could see each other every night.

“They have good toilet rills.” I heard Jamie’s retort.

“Quick, the train is leaving in a minute!” Camille yelled. The rush that followed from getting everyone boarded and making sure all the luggage was on the train, made me chuckle.

“You’re in a good mood.” (y/n) said, after everything was done.

“I have everything I want right here with me. why wouldn’t I be happy?” She smiled at me before giving me a small kiss.

“I love you to.” She muttered in my ear.


End file.
